The Girl Next Door
by magicpenandpaper
Summary: NY Native Alex Russo and her family are having the biggest adventure of their lives when they move to Los Angeles California. Alex meets new friends,new boy, and a new enemy. Join her as shes tested with hard obsticales can this NY gal handle the CA life?
1. New Best Friend

**Ok guys before this starts I would like to say unless you're reviewing this story don't read it because it makes me sad when I work so hard on something for nobody to review it makes me feel as if im not a good writer so please support me!**

_________________________________________________

"No I ordered Dr. Pepper not Sprite!" Alex screamed at Justin.

"No I got Dr. Pepper not you!" Justin said.

"Well I got Sprite and instead im holding a Dr. Pepper" Max said.

"Well-" Alex stopped and her and Justin looked at Max.

"We've been sitting here arguing over who got which soda and you had the second Dr. Pepper this whole time?" Justin asked furious.

"I wanna say no cause if I say yes you're going to be mad at me but Yes that's what's going on." Max said slowly extending his hand with the Dr. Pepper in it. Alex exchanged soda's with him. She took a sip and made a disgusted face.

"Ugh you call yourself a soda!" Alex screamed at the soda and put it in the cup holder. She slowly looked out the window. Her and her family were moving to LA, California. Why she didn't know. All she knew is that she was leaving Harper and Dean behind. She turned her head away from the window and looked at her phone. She looked through pictures and smiled. She sighed.

"You're going to waste the battery" Justin said.

"Your gmua wad da bwattery" Alex mocked him in a low dude voice and rolling her eyes before closing her phone and slowly laying her head on her hand. She yawned and closed her eyes.

________________________________________________________

"Alex! Alex wake up we're here" Max said shaking his sister. Alex jumped up hitting her head on the roof of the car.

"Ow" She groaned holding her head she got out the car and stretched before holding open the door and looking over her car to see a big house. It was a dark coffee brown shade with big windows that if they were one inch bigger would make that part of the house made of glass. They had Black curtains closed though. The doors were black with crystal handles.

"Wow!" Alex said slowly walked towards it . You had to walk up steps to get to the front door. She opened it and the house was humungous. There was a big opening like a museum. On your left was reading room. On your right was the dining room that led into the living room.

As you went further left there was a humungous kitchen the size of Alex's whole apartment. With grainet black slick counters and glass cabniets. Then Then there was one stair case that at the top split into two halfs leading to two sides of the house. Alex decided to save that for last. She walked down into the basement. The spiral staircase lead downstairs. There was a Tv room for like football and the tv was huge. And then there was a bar. Then there was a movie theater with a small section that looked like a mini diner. Then there was a game room, a bathroom, and a guestroom. Alex ran upstairs and decided to choose the right half of the stair case. There was a big two door room. She opened it. It was huge. With a big glass window that gave her a view of the ocean then there was two steps leading to a mini level that led to her balcony. She smiled and ran out. The smooth wind hit her face she smiled. There were houses near her. She closed her eyes.

"Hello" She heard a soft voice said. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Um…hi?" Alex asked. It was a petite girl with long brownish reddish hair with bangs she had a big smile and brown eyes. She was sitting on a white bench on her balcony with a guitar in her hands.

"Im Mitchie Torres" She said setting her guitar down and walking to the ledge of her balcony. "You must be my new neighbor…I was wondering when somebody would move into that house…its had a FOR SALE sign up for months" Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah well if it were up to me that FOR SALE sign would still be up…if you know what I mean" Alex said. Mitchie slowly nodded.

"Hey I know I just met you and all but do you wanna come over you know get to know each other" Mitchie asked. Alex bit her lip unsure.

"Um…sure why not…" She said.

"I'll wait downstairs for you" Mitchie said turning.

"No its cool…I'll just climb this tree" Alex said slowly sitting on a thick branch and scooting over to Mitchie's balcony hurting her butt in the process. She jumped on Mitchie's balcony and laughed.

"Ok im leaving out your front door" Alex said dusting herself off.

"Sure…um?" She said.

"Alex" Alex answered.

"Alex" Mitchie smiled "I like that name its way better than Michelle. I mean not that Michelle's not a cool name or anything. I mean if I had it my way I would like a name like Demi. But probably only because Demi Moore is dating Ashton Kutcher and he is so cute! Also Demi isn't that famous of a name if you think about it. Oh! Maybe I could go and get my named legally changed no…forget it my mom will kill me and then she'll be all like-" Mitchie was interrupted.

"Uhm" Alex laughed "Do you always ramble on like this?" She asked.

"Only when random things pop into my head" Mitchie smiled. "So Alex what do you think?" Mitchie said opening her balcony doors and walking in her room. The room was huge. Maybe a little smaller than Alex's but still huge. It had a big bathroom that could fit a swimming pool in it. Shaggy white rug. A Bed with Black Egyptian Cotton and Red pillows. The walls were black with pictures a lined of Mitchie with friends and some headshots she probably got taken before. She had a walk in closet and a balcony of course. She had a MacBook© Computer open on her bed. And in the corner of her room was a small keyboard a mircrophone and a recording thingy.

"Woah…I love your room" Alex smiled.

"Thanks it's the best I could do with the money my mom gave me to splurge on while she was on vacation." Mitchie said.

"My mom gave me like 2 million dollars…I have lots of shopping to do this weekened" Alex laughed. "I hope daddy wont mind putting up that pink fuzzy wall paper again" Alex smiled at the thought of what happened last time.

"Well I could help you if you want Im awesome at doing Extreme Room Makeovers" Mitchie giggled.

"Sure that be awesome" Alex said.

"Cool" Mitchie smiled and clicked on her laptop. "Hey do you want to make a video?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure" Alex said.

"Cool." Mitchie laughed and ran over to her dresser. Alex followed and they got all dressed up. Mitchie was wearing a blue shirt with blue glass and red lipstick. Selena was wearing pink skinny jeans with a black tank and her hair was in a side ponytail with a skinny head band going across her forehead. Mitchie started the video.

"Uh" Alex said. "Uh"

"Uh" Mitchie said.

"Uh" Alex said again smiling wide.

"Uh" Mitchie said.

"Uh" Alex said.

"AH!" Mitchie said in a popular girl voice. Alex busted out laughing. So did Mitchie.

"WHATEVER!" She yelled.

Mitchie calmed down and hugged Alex.

"Um we're about to give you…the BEST dance video that you have ever seen in your life like its no big deal or anything-" Mitchie said.

"No" Alex said laughing.

"But we're pretty awesome" Mitchie said and then busted out laughing making Alex laugh. Mitchie came back into the screen "Yeah ok" She said.

"Yeah wow" Alex laughed. "Alright. Well. Well. When your home and your feeling down" Alex said in a talkshow host voice.

"Gosh you know I've been home and I've been feeling down" Mitchie said.

"Have you?" Alex laughed.

"No yea like seriously like I've been…Ugh I need A Pick me up song" Mitchie said.

They started dancing. Then the video skipped to another clip.

"Basically what we're gunna do is-" Alex said.

"DANCE" Mitchie screamed.

"Basically what we're gunna do is" Alex repeated.

"DANCE" Mitchie fell. And Alex busted out laughing.

Mitchie sat down and sighed and looked at the camera.

"Alex you know im feeling really lazy so you know what im gunna do?" She asked.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You know what im gunna do. I will tell you what im going to do" Mitchie said "I will TELL you what im going to do" Mitchie pointed to something and Alex laughed now she caught on. " I will Tell-"

Just then music came on "That's not what im gunna do" Mitchie said. She then started dancing. Alex stood and started laughing.

"Is this going on Youtube?" Alex asked Mitchie nodded.

"Omg!" Alex fell off the bed and laughed. Mitchie busted out laughing

After the video they we're practically best friends it shocked Alex how quick she connected with Mitchie. She was very skeptical about who she picked as her friends. She smiled and hugged Mitchie promising to see her tomorrow at school before walking home to her own house. She pulled out a sleeping bag and pillow and laid on her bare floor little did she know that she was up for a LONG day tomorrow…

________________________________________________________

**Please Review love you all. **

**Xoxo Ness**


	2. Encounter with the Bitch

Alex groaned at the sound of her alarm clock going of. She slammed on the clock and yawned. She then slowly frowned. It seemed the only noise she had received was from her alarm clock. No cars. Or loud honks. Or clanking of the metro. Silence and peace. She smiled she liked it. She walked over to her balcony and saw it was still slightly dark outside. It was 5:00. She wondered why she woke up so early. She sighed she had no intention of going to school early. She peered through the slight darkness to Mitchie's window where she saw a sleeping Mitchie. She sighed and turned and walked into her room. She ran into the hallway and opened Justin's door. He was asleep holding a teddy bear. She laughed and took a picture of it on her phone before walking over and shaking him awake.

"W-what is it time for school?" Justin yawned his eyes still closed.

"No im bored my alarm clock woke me up early" Alex said sighing.

"You just interrupted my sleep because you're bored!?" Justin shouted.

"Shh you'll wake up Mom and dad" Alex said putting a finger to her mouth.

"Oh so you care about them but not about me?" Justin asked furiously and then he looked at his clock. "Its 5:00 in the morning you're crazy! Im going back to bed!" Justin said rolling up in a ball under the covers and squeezing his eyes. Alex sighed and walked in Max's room. There was a lump in the covers and a little blue light from under is. Alex ripped it up.

"Sorry mom I'll go to bed!" Max said turning off his PSP

"Max when did you get up?" Alex asked.

"A few minutes ago. The silence woke me up. It creeped me out" Max said looking around his room.

"Oh" Alex smiled "Hey so im bored are you?" Alex asked.

"Yes! I've been trying to beat this level since last night!" Max said pointing to the PSP. Alex laughed.

"Right now you're my favorite brother Maxie" She smiled and ruffled his hair even though he already had a great deal of bed head.

"Thanks" Max said.

"So you want to play a prank on Justin since he's asleep?" Alex asked.

"Of course!" Max said as if he'd been waiting for her to ask him that all year. Alex laughed and led him to the kicthen. She grabbed some Whip Cream and ran upstair where Max looked like he was studying his brother closely. "Alex I have bad news…Justin's in a cacoon he wont be out of there until he grows his wings we'll have to wait for the prank" Max sighed. Alex looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Maxie just pull the covers off of him" Alex said. Max nodded and did as told "Ok now when I put this whip cream in his hand you tickle his nose" Alex said.

"Ok Got it" Max said. Alex sprayed the can of Whip in Justin's hand. She then signaled Justin. He tickled Justin's nose. Justin jumped up wacking Alex in the face with the Whip Cream hand.

"What's going on!?" he asked. He then slowly turned his head to see Alex's face covered in Whip. He laughed. "Ha even in my sleep im smarter than you" Justin said taking a finging and swooping some Whip off her face and then eating it.

"Ew Gross!" Alex said standing up and walking in the hallway. Her dad walked up the steps with coffee in his hand. He stopped and looked at Alex.

"What's on your face?" He asked.

"Um…New Facial Beauty cream? Yeah that's it" She said mumbiling the last part.

"Yeah save that conversation for your mother" He said turning and walking into his room. Alex smiled and ran in her room to take a shower. By time she got out it was six. She walked out of the bathroom and over to her suitcase. She hadn't unpacked yet and the movers were moving her furniture in today so she would have a bed again. She looked through the clothes in her suitcase until she found the perfect outfit. She was wearing a black t-shirt with silver lighting bolts, metalish silver pants with no sparkles, white converse, and a black bracelet. She was wearing Peach Party Lip Gloss and black Nail polish. Alex grabbed a camera and took a picture of herself in her bathroom mirror she then looked at it.

"Cute!" She smiled.

"Alex breakfests ready" Justin said peeking his head in.

"Oh ok coming" Alex said putting her camera in her small Gucci hand bag that could only fit her Blackberry touch, her lip gloss and mini mirror and her camera. She put her hand through the small loop so now it was hanging by her wrist before running down the steps and into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Pancakes, Bacon, and eggs. She got some Orange Juice and sat in between her brothers.

"So you excited for school kids" Theresa Russo said smiling and pouring herself some coffee.

"Not really how am I going to survive without Alien Speech after school club its like I don't belong in this school" Justin said sighing.

" Francially I don't think you belong on this Earth BUT I have to agree with you I mean I don't feel like bumping into another Gigi!" Alex said.

"Well im siked about going to school!" Max said. Alex and Justin looked at him in shock. Alex might have been the main Russo who absolutely HATED school but Max definatally came in to a close Second. "Don't look at me like that they have an awesome Soccer team" Max said.

Alex and Justin nodded in agreement.

When Alex finished eating her mom walked over and handed her a black messenger bag. It had pins on it that said 'Paramore' and 'Forever The Sickest Kids' it also had pins with skulls. On the inside it had all of Alex's school supply.

"Aww mom thanks its Perfect right down the the sparkly pens!" Alex laughed and hugged her mom tightly. Justin walked over.

"Well mom we gotta go" Justin said hugging his mom next. Once the annual hugging session was over the Russo kids hastily walked out the front door. Justin smiled and got in his car. Alex glared at him before getting in and then Max followed suit. They drove to the school passing by big houses and humungous Palm Trees. Alex looked in amusment. Just then they stopped in front of their school after dropping off Max. Alex stepped out of the car and locked arms with her brother as she gulped nervously.

"Alex…you'll do fine chill out"

"You're just saying that!" Alex said squeezing his arm.

"No I really belive that…and your cutting off my arm's circulation" He said in pain. Alex realeased.

"Sorry I-" Alex was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"ALEX!" Mitchie ran up and slammed into Alex almost making her fall over. Alex laughed. Justin took the chance to run off before he got stuck in a situation where he was stuck listening to a conversation about who's dating who.

"Hey Mitchie!" Alex smiled wide She looked Mitchie up and down. Mitchie was in a purple baby doll shirt with a black leather mini jacket. She was wearing black leggings and purple ankle boots. Mitchie's nails were black with purple tips. "Wow I love your nails" Alex said smiling.

"Thanks don't get used to them though everyday I paint my nails to match my outfit tomorrow im thinking of some red." Mitchie laughed.

"Wow you're outfit is cute too even though I love Harper your style is way more me than Harper. She used to make her own creative designs which usually made her look like a dork but I loved her for that!" Alex said smiling.

"Aww she's sounds cool! And I so approve of your outfit Alex" She said linking arms with Alex and walking in the school. They found their way to their locker which happened to be right next to each other. They began to talk about music and Rihanna and Chris Brown when a blonde girl and a dark brown hair walked up.

"Hey Mitch who's this?" The blonde asked.

"Hey Miles, Oliver this is my new friend Alex Russo" Mitchie smiled.

"Coolio! Im Miley Stewart and this is Oliver Dorken" Miley said pointing her thumb Oliver's way.

"Yeah- HEY!" Oliver yelled. Alex laughed.

"Im Alex" Alex smiled shaking Miley's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Miley said smiling. "So Mitch you're signing up for the talent show this year right" Miley asked.

"No you know I have stage fright Miles…unlike you but you have to join!" Mitchie said smiling.

"I cant I have a…" Miley stopped and smiled at Alex before whispering to Mitchie "Hannah Thing"

"Oh…right" Mitchie said smiling at Alex who looked confused.

"What's going on" Alex asked.

"NOTHING!" They all shouted.

"Not like a Hannah Montana concert" Oliver slipped.

"Real Smooth Oken!" Miley said stomping on his foot.

"You're going to a Hannah Montana Concert!? That's so cool but you didn't have to whisper about it I don't care I can just watch it on tv" Alex said.

"Yeah…Right…" Miley said smiling nervously.

"And you tell me im not smooth look at you looking like a deer in the headlights and she still doesn't have a clue!" Oliver whispered in Mileys ear. She turned around and grabbed him by the collar.

"Excuse m' Muah" Miley said dragging him down the hallway.

"Are they always like that?" Alex asked.

"Yeah you'll get used to it" Mitchie said closing her locker and turning around.

"Move you Loser" a blonde said with two other girls behind her.

"Oh look it's the Devil's little helper I didn't know it was Halloween already oh wait that's not a mask that's your face!" Mitchie said.

The blonde laughed "Youre so…" She started the growled "NOT FUNNY!"

"What ever that is so not a comeback I just bagged on your faces which should be In a bag" Mitchie pointed out. Alex smiled wide. She loved Mitchie. Sticking up for herself.

"What are you laughing at New Girl!?" The black hair girl said. The blonde smiled.

"Im laughing at you what does it look like?" Alex said putting a hand on her hip.

"Excuse me?"

"Gosh first your faces are ugly as hell and now your going deaf gosh hunny we really should get you checked out" Alex said.

The blonde got in her face. "I'll show you what its like to be in my school" She growled.

"Is that a threat?" Alex asked.

"Absoulutly" The blonde said before turning on her heel and walking off with her possy.

Mitchie's mouth was opened with a wide smile.

"Im am very proud to call you my best friend you just stood up to the school's evil witch!" Mitchie squealed.

"Yeah well Im not too happy at the moment…what's her deal?" Alex said her eyes following where the blonde had walked off.

"Oh that was Tess Tyler her mom is TJ Tyler. And those girls with her were Peggy and Ella. Tess is like loaded with money and she's dating Nate Grey. Shane is dating Chelsea the other popular girl but she's always late to school I don't think she cares at all about school and so yeah." Mitchie said smiling.

"Oh well I don't like them" Alex said.

"Nobody who has a brain likes them sweetie" Mitchie said walking down the hall. Alex laughed and the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you in 3rd period" Alex smiled hugging Mitchie.

"Bye babes" Mitchie released and walked off. Little did they know that A pair of brown eyes were on watching them the whole time.

___________________________________________________

**Ok second chapter please review!**

**Xoxo Ness**


	3. Questions

Alex and Mitchie sat there in Mitchie's bedroom eating popcorn and watching horror movies. Mitchie took a sip of her soda before rolling her eyes at the screen.

"You know what annoys me?" She asked.

"No but im sure you'll tell me" Alex said giggling.

"Is that in every horror movie they always have some dumb blonde chick who hides somewhere dumb like who the fuck hides under a bed!?" Mitchie side and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Alex giggled.

"You're right and do you notice there's not one single scary movie where a girl doesn't pull her shirt off or is fully nude at least once any more? Its like dumb and predictable its like they're having sex before they die!?" Alex yelled.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Mitchie said laughing hard. Alex smiled. They turned the tv off and Mitchie sat on the ground. Alex began braiding Mitchie's hair.

"So how is life in California…I mean I know I live here now but not long enough to explain to someone-" Alex was interrupted.

"I know what you mean…Um…its pretty good I mean you get to go to a lot of premieres, concerts, and you have a pretty good chance of becoming famous if you have talent" Mitchie said smiling and turning on her computer.

"Done" Alex said talking about Mitchie's braid. She then sat next to Mitchie and looked at the computer. "So why aren't you famous?" Alex asked.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked.

"You heard me…I hear you sing all the time Mitchie" Alex smiled.

"Yeah well…its not my thing" Mitchie said biting her lip.

"Right something you do twenty four seven is not your thing like I believe that" Alex sighed standing up and grabbing the music book on Mitchie's desk. "Come on Mitchie…"

"No I cant alright?" Mitchie stood and walked out on her balcony and looked out at the moon. Alex threw the book on the bed and followed suit.

"Why? I mean my friend Harper might be crazy but she always followed her dreams no matter how Drastic they may be" Alex said shrugging.

"Stop ok? Im not Harper im Mitchie…gosh it seems like you're always comparing me to her." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I am not-"

"OH Alex!" Mitchie said rolling her eyes and turning to Alex.

"Ok maybe a Little but im sorry ok from now on I'll stop but seriously do you want to tell me why you're so anti-music lover all of a sudden?" Alex asked.

"Im not its just…I have stage fright…" Mitchie said looking down.

"What are you talking about I'll watch you from my balcony all the time!" Alex said. Mitchie's eyes widened.

"You do?" She asked freezing.

"No dip. I mean you have a beautiful voice if I were you I would show it off girl!" Alex said nudging Mitchie.

"Well" Mitchie bit her lip. "I could show you one song"

"YEAH!" Alex said excitedly.

"But don't tell anyone Alex" Mitchie said. Alex nodded and followed Mitchie into the room.

---

Alex rolled out of Mitchie's bed and fell on the nice fluffy carpet. She slowly lifted her head. It was the weekend. She sighed and crawled back in bed slipping into a deep sleep again. Just then she was shaken awake.

"What!?" She groaned.

"Hun we have to go room shopping you can sleep on a sleeping back for the rest of your life" Mitchie said.

"that's what I have your bed for…ok fine that's what I have you for" Alex said yawning and turning her back to Mitchie.

"Ok I guess ms Alex doesn't want this Vanilla Bean Frap chino that mom bought me and her. Oh well more for me" Mitchie practically sang. Alex's eyes snapped opened. She put on her UGS and quickly brushed her hair and ran out in the room.

"Well hurry up slow poke we don't have all day!" Alex screamed dragging Mitchie down the steps and tackling the iced coffee. She rolled her eyes in delight. Mitchie giggled as she slowly sipped her own.

"So" Mitchie said pulling out her I-phone and checking her planner "Ugh I so hate this phone I need a blackberry touch…anyways um today we have to get some break feast at the waffle house, go shopping for Alex's room, and pick out the perfect outfit for Lily's huge bangin bash this weekend" Mitchie said squealing.

"Im so excited I love that Lily's throwing the party this time. She's such a tomboy so she'll play Paramore and rock bands not that cheesy R&B stuff" Alex said laughing and walking out to the garage. Mitchie got in her Mercades and drove off. They passed down streets and saw Ashley Tisdale. They screamed.

"Ok call me crazy but I so feel like just faking like we're going into Pink Berry just to meet Ashley!" Mitchie said.

"Keep your eyes on the rode we have a lot to do today!" Alex said as Mitchie continued to drive.

**At the waffle house.**

"Mmm I love waffles" Alex said pursing her lips and looking at the Menu.

"Who doesn't?" Mitchie asked.

"DUH WAFFLE HATERS!" Alex said as if it were obvious.

"Well sorry if I've never heard of a 'WAFFLE HATER' they're not that popular" Mitchie shrugged. "Gosh you know I don't get waffle house's menu I mean its all waffles. Waffles with Strawberry's, Waffles with Blue berry's, Waffles with…I cant even pronounce this but im sure its just another fruit I mean even though waffles are awesome and so good…Omg and the syrup of I love their different types except chocolate it makes me sick but im guessing cause I get chocolate waffles and the pour chocolate syrup on them and too much chocolate makes you sick-"

"MITCHIE!" Alex said.

"Huh?" Mitchie said smiling innocently.

"You're rambaling again" Alex said.

"Oh dang…sorry…well I know what I want" Mitchie said.

"Me too" Alex sat her menu down. Just then their waiter came up.

"Hi how can I help you" A male voice said. Mitchie and Alex slowly looked up.

"NICK!?" They both yelled.

"SH!" He yelled putting a finger to his mouth. "People will hear you now what do you want?" Nick asked. Mitchie giggled.

"Wow you look good in uniform" She quickly snapped a picture with her phone. Alex laughed and put her hand over her mouth.

"Thanks a lot…." He sighed and walked off.

"Aww Mitch don't torture the boy" Alex said.

"Im not that mean Alex what do you take me for!?" Mitchie scowled playfully and then put her phone away. "So anyways what are you thinking for the colors of your room?" Mitchie asked.

"Well I want pink fuzzy wall paper like my old room but the pink was too girly girl for my style so im in between white, purple, or navy blue fuzzy wall paper" Alex giggled sipping her soda.

"Cool I had to choose either fuzzy wall paper or fuzzy floor and since its more likely for you to fall and bust your head on the floor than a wall I decided with the fuzzy floor" Mitchie laughed.

"Wow that's so hard" Alex said sarcastically. Mitchie laughed and then stopped. She looked in front of her eyes wide.

"Ok don't look now but is that couple over there making out is that…" Mitchie started. Alex slowly turned.

"LILY AND OLIVER!" Alex screamed. The two kids snapped there heads toward Alex and Mitchie. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I told her not to look" Mitchie said to herself.

________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Xoxo Des**


	4. AKWARD!

Alex quickly stood and followed by a whining Mitchie over to Lily and Oliver's table who were hiding their faces with menu's. Alex ripped the menu's out of their hands.

"h-hey A-alex is that a new top?" Oliver asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Shut up and give us the deets like why you two were swaping spit!?" Alex yelled Mitchie just giggled behind her. Alex glanced at Mitchie and then back to the two teens.

"W-well…we…we're" Oliver looked at Lily. She bit her lip nervously.

"we're um…IN THE SCHOOL'S PLAY!" Lily yelled "yeah that's it" She thought to herself.

"Y-yeah and surprisingly we got the leads who have a kissing scene just practicing?" Oliver said.

"Oh yeah…cause last time I checked our school's play was RENT and um…Miley and a boy named Jake got the leads…" Alex smiled putting a hand on her hip.

"W-well we…um…Oliver" Lily said pointing to him. "I have to go to the bathroom" She said jumping up and walking over to the bathroom.

"So" Mitchie said.

Oliver laughed nervously and then got serious "You'll never make me talk" He said.

"I'll pay you" Alex said.

"Apperantally you can" He smiled "Um…me and Lily are going out" Oliver smiled.

"Aww!" Mitchie squealed.

"Like that wasn't obvious!" Alex laughed and handed him a dollar.

"A dollar?" He asked.

"Hey I said I would pay you I didn't say how much" Alex said shrugging.

"Yeah well don't expect to get a free smoothie tonight at Lily's party miss one dollar rip off" Oliver said smirking.

"Ugh like I care at least I don't have to worry about how to impress my girlfriend tonight" Alex smirked. Oliver froze.

"Oh wow your right now that she's my girlfriend…I cant act the same around her… What am I going to wear" He gasped "How should I act should I act like a proper French guy or a surfer dude like the one Lily hangs out with HELP ME!" Oliver said shaking Mitchie. Mitchie stared at Alex.

"How?"

"You have to know something" Oliver said yelling.

"I need to know stuff?" Mitchie asked. "ALEX'S DEPARTMENT"

"Well she obviously love's you for you just be yourself…hence the stupidity and would it kill you to wear some Colonge" Alex said.

"Im just going to go talk to Lily" Mitchie said sneaking away.

"Ugh ok" Oliver sighed "So how are you enjoying the waffles?" He asked.

"Oh I haven't eaten any because don't tell anyone but Nick was our waiter and Mitchie took a picture of him pissing him off so he walked off not taking our order" Alex groaned "Im so hungry" She sighed and rested her hand on her stomach.

"Here" Oliver pushed his plate to her. "I haven't eaten either. Lily shared her's with mine to be more romantic" Oliver smiled.

"Aww…NOW GIVE ME!" Alex said tackling the waffle looking like a pig. He stared at her in shock.

"Wow you really were hungry weren't you?" He asked. Alex blushed. She looked around and saw Nick staring at her from the kitchen she gasped and covered her face. "Wha-" Oliver started and then saw Nick. He slowly smiled "Oh my gosh" He said slowly.

"What?" Alex said swallowing her food and peeking over her menu to check if the coast was clear.

"You like him" He said.

"Like who? Who do I like? What do you know? Who have you been talking to? I don't like anybody. Psh no way!" Alex said quickly and out of breath. Oliver smirked.

"Wow…your like Lily when she's nervous…you like Nick" He whispered.

"I don't Like him…he's just so mysterious one minute he's an ass in school and the next he's a sweet waiter providing food to people its like I want to get to know him…I cant say I like him yet you know?" Alex asked.

"No…" Oliver said smiling and nodding.

"Ugh" Alex laughed and punched his arm playfully "Well pretend that you do" Alex said.

"Oh ok then…um Girl chill out it will all work out OK!?" Oliver said snapping his wrist and poking out his lips with a high pitched voice.

"Matter of fact don't do that" Alex said shoving a waffle in his mouth before standing and walking towards the direction of Lily and Mitchie.

"Thanks" Oliver mumbled before swallowing the food.

_____________________________________________________

Alex jumped on Mitchie's bed pooped from walking around for 2 hours. Mitchie fell next to her.

"I cant believe we've found out Nick was a waiter, Lily and Oliver are going out and we've just bought two rooms worth of room supply all in one day and we STILL have to find the perfect outfit for Lily's bash tomorrow I swear if I move my legs one more time they're going to fall off and im going to have to be in a wheelchair" Mitchie sighed.

"Your telling me" Alex yawned. "Tell you what why don't we go to sleep wake up early tomorrow and before we do anything else go get that perfect outfit!" Alex said getting in her pajama's

"Im good with that" Mitchie said mimicking the pajama thing.

"Thankyou!" Alex sighed in relief and turned off the light. Just then there was thump. Alex turned on the light to see Mitchie on the floor.

"Im good see I told you it was more likely to hit your head on the floor" Mitchie giggled.

"Smart choice for fuzzy carpeting then huh?" Alex giggled before turning off the light again leaving Mitchie on the floor.

"HEY!" Mitchie screamed in the dark making Alex giggle

__________________________________________________

**Ok guys im liking the reviews keep em coming and thx for the support lol. Ps. Im trying to be as funny as I can lol**

**Xoxo Des**


	5. Cinderella Disaster

Alex woke up to the California sun beating on her face. She squinted in the light and put her hand up to her face. She then let it lazily fall to her side before yawning and turning over to face Mitchie. Mitchie was still asleep. Her makeup was dry on her face now and she was mumbling something. Alex giggled and poked her face. Mitchie made a face and then fluttered her eyes open.

"Ugh don't tell me its time to shop" Mitchie said.

"Unfortunately. But think about it this way if we just brush our hair down and ad some gloss to our lips now and just go to Fred Segal in our Victoria Secret Pink pajama's quickly…we can find the dress come back and sleep for hours since its 6:30 in the morning and the party Is at 7:00pm." Alex said smirking.

"Fine" Mitchie said yawning and sitting up. She walked over to her closet and put on her Victoria Secret Pink Pajama's. She then walked in the bathroom and brushed her hair down and added some Peach Party lip gloss. Alex followed suit. They put on some Kayne West sun glasses that matched the color of their pajama's (Alex's were black and Mitchie's were purple). They walked out the house and drove to Fred Segal.

**With Nick**

Nick yawned and shook his head. He jumped out of the bed and walked in the bathroom to get clean (brush teeth, shower, do hair etc.)

When he was done he walked out with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping. He walked over and opened his closet…what to wear? He thought and put a finger to his mouth. Just then he heard laughing he walked over to his window and peered through his blinds to see Mitchie and Alex getting in Mitchie's car laughing about something. Where could they be going at 6:30 in the morning. Nick was just getting dressed in some fancy lay in bed and play video games outfit. He sighed. Even when Alex had obviously just gotten out of bed she still look beautiful. He removed his fingers from opening the peeking hole through his blinds making them snap and walked back over to his closet to chose an outfit.

**With Mitchie and Alex at Fred Segal**

"Im mean I just don't get it" Mitchie said flipping through another rack of dresses.

"Its not that hard to get Mitch" Alex said in a fit of giggles.

"I don't see why you think this is funny in my moment of confusion. I mean seriously how is it not hard? I just don't get it they call themselves loner's but they hang out TOGETHER" Mitchie said putting air quotes around Together.

Alex laughed and then Mitchie gasped. She turned to Alex with a shirt and bottoms in her hands.

"Its perfect" Alex gaped.

"Really you think?" Mitchie asked examining the outfit herself.

"Totally!" Alex said walking over and holding the outfit in her black painted fingers. She smiled "You'll blow everyone away" Alex laughed.

"Well don't make me be the only one to do so…" Mitchie said and pursed her lips looking through racks.

"Oh!" Alex smiled "How about this?" She asked. Mitchie frowned "Yeah I didn't think so either" Alex said putting it back. Mitchie turned back to the rack she was examining until she heard Alex squeal. She turned.

"That's it!" Mitchie pointed in excitement. Alex and her jumped up and down.

"Oh well if it isn't the two Ugly step sisters" An evil female voice said.

They turned around to see Tess.

"That doesn't even make sense" Mitchie barked.

"Well actually it sort of does. You're the two ugly step sisters who go nowhere on the social list and im Cinderella, the beauty, the voice, and the guy…who you will NEVER have ALEX" Tess smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Oh come the whole school knows you like him…Just too bad he's mine" Tess smirked. "Aww look you're rack searching…you obviously don't know how things work around here. Rack searching is for poor losers…" Tess said snapping her fingers and a lady ran over. "When your rich you go upstairs to the V.I. P where professional's have people model outfits for you" Tess laughed "Ta Ta losers" Tess said wiggiling her fingers and strutting upstairs.

Alex looked down. And Mitchie gasped.

"You're not seriously thinking about what she said are you?" Mitchie asked.

"The whole school knows? But I only told you and…Oliver" Alex said.

"Alex Oliver would NEVER do this to you Tess is just trying to ruin your life don't sweat it" Mitchie said.

"How am I not supposed to sweat someone trying to ruin my life?" Alex said getting angry. "Maybe she's right we're nobodys…LOSERS!" Alex said getting teary.

"ALEX! LOOK IM NOT GUNNA LET SOME STUPID RICH BITCH WHO THINKS SHE OWNS EVERYONES LIFE LIKE SHE'S GOD OR SOMETHING DO ANYTHING TO YOU! AND SHE SAID WE'RE LOSERS FINE….BUT THAT'S ALL GOING TO CHANGE TONIGHT…COME ON WE'RE GETTING MAKEOVERS" Mitchie said walking off. Alex stood there with a hand on her hip waiting. Mitchie walked back in with a guard looking at her. "Right after I pay for this"

______________________________________________________________________

Lily opened the door. She was in booty shorts and a tank with a skater jacket on. She was in heels with neon green eyeshadow and her hair was in long curls.

"WOAH BABES!" She squealed and hugged them "You look amazing!"

"Thanks" Mitchie said. Alex just looked around nervously.

Oliver walked over. His mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh…Mitchie, Alex…you're beautiful guys" He smiled weakly and hugged them. Alex giggled and Mitchie laughed.

"Slow down their Smoken Oken" Lily said play slapping him in the chest. "Come on in" Lily said as Oliver draped his arm around her shoulder. Mitchie and Alex walked in. A loud squeal was heard and just before they knew it someone smashed into them. When the person pulled apart they were able to see it was Miley.

"OMG this must not be the first time you've heard this tonight but you as GORGEOUS!" Miley smiled. Miley's hair was straight. She was wearing jean Capri's with an pink top that went off her shoulders. She was wearing matching pink converse and she was wearing lip gloss and light pink eye shadow.

Alex laughed. Mitchie once again gave the thanks.

"Can you believe that Tess Tyler and her robots are ACTUALLY here? I mean seriously!" Miley said taking a sip of Sprite from out of her cup.

"What?" Alex finally spoke for the night.

"I know!" Miley said smiling "But still have fun but I gotta go I see a blonde cutie at 5' o clock" Miley hugged them quickly before walking off into the crowd.

"I want some soda" Mitchie said "I'll be right back" She said walking in the other direction. Alex just stood in the middle of the crowd holding her arm nervously. Just then Nate walked over to her. She looked away.

"Hey" He said. "You're…beautiful" He smiled. Alex looked up at him and smiled weakly. Alex had gotten a makeover that day. Her hair wasn't straight any longer. She had long spirals and curls going down her back. She was wearing pink lip gloss with a light mermaid blue on her eyelids. Compliments to M.A.C makeup. She was wearing a turqousie halter top with diamond earings. She was wearing black skinny jeans and blue converse. She was now wearing a French manicure but instead of white tips they were blue tips with a slick line of silver paint under it. She also had a bracelet and her purity ring shined in the light.

"Thank you" Alex said weakly.

"Would you….like to dance?" He asked. Alex giggled.

"I'd love to" She said. They awkwardly walked to the middle of the floor. He slowly moved his hands to her waist. She raised her arms to around his neck. They moved at a slow pace. Mitchie watched across the room in her red blouse with one shoulder off. She was wearing Dark jeans and red converse. Her nails were red and her hair was straight with side bangs. She smiled brightly. Miley, Emily, and Oliver saw too. They nudged each other and squealed except Oliver who laughed at them and then smiled at Alex and Nate.

"You know…you're a much better dancer than Tess" Nate said.

"Your not so bad yourself" Alex smiled.

"I try" Nate said.

"So why tonight Nate?" Alex asked.

'Huh?" Nate asked confused.

"We barely know each other and your girlfriend considers me a zit on her supposedly FLAWLESS face…why tonight did you decided to you know Notice me?" Alex asked.

"Every Cinderella needs her prince" Nate said "You just happened to get your one night…and since every other guy was dumb enough to not see how beautiful you are I decided to be the one" Nate smiled

"What no white horse?" Alex asked cheekily even though she thought what he said was totally sweet.

"That can be arranged if you like" He said seriously. Alex's smiled slowly faded and she looked in his eyes. Just as they leaned in Alex felt a cool liquid splash on her. She gasped and pulled away from Nate.

"Oops I slipped" Tess said holding an empty plastic cup

"Tess!" Nate yelled. She shrugged. He glanced at Mary who just looked around at Everyone staring at her and then before she knew it the tears were flowing. She quickly ran out of the house. Mitchie walked over and slapped Tess so hard in the face it sounded like lighting. She gasped and grabbed her face. Mitchie spit on her and then walked out.

"Ew. Ew. Ew" Tess said. A girl walked up with a napkin and touched it on Tess's face "OW. OW. OW get off dumb bitch!" She yelled "Natey she hurt me" Tess whined.

Nate shook his head "You deserved it….we're done" he said walking out. Tess's mouth dropped and smirked. Lily and Miley walked off.

"Tess I just want to say-" Lily started.

"We want you to get your snooty booty out of her house" Miley said pointing her thumb toward the door. Tess walked out. Miley and Lily looked at each other before walking toward where Alex left.

It was simple Cinderella's carrige had turned back in to a pumpkin…WAYYY BEFORE midnight.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Ok guys hope you liked this chapter even though it was a little more Dramatic than funny but no worries your going to LUV the next chapter**

**Xoxo Ness**


	6. To Prove Your Love

Alex walked down the hallway while her books were held close to her chest. She walked up to her locker. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with black dance sweatpants tucked in UGS. She struggled to carry everything and swiftly moved one hand to put a strand of hair behind her ear. It was raining in California today. Which was very unnatural. Maybe it was because its sweetest beauty was also silently crying inside. Just as all her books were about to fall over two hands grabbed some books.

"Woah you might want to keep super girl actions to a minimum" Oliver said laughing and putting her books in her locker as she opened it.

"Thanks Oken" Alex said scuffing his hair.

"Hey hey don't touch the hair it took two hours and 4 pints of gel to get this thing perfect" He said. Alex pulled her now gelly hand away in disgust.

"Ugh I can tell…and you may want to keep the amount of gel product you use to a minimum as well" Alex said closing her locker and walking down the hallway with him slowly.

"So how you been?" He asked.

"Ok…not as good as usual, but hey it was just a big embarrassing moment in front of half the school…" Alex said out of breath. Oliver gave her a look. "But hey I'll get over it sooner or later" Alex sighed.

"Good because I do not want one of my best friends being sad all the time why do you think the weather is like this?" He asked smiling.

"Ok" Alex said as he hugged her.

"But hey I'll catch you later I have to go meet Lily…" Oliver said pulling out a locket.

"Aww…" Alex smiled. He nodded "You better hurry!" Alex said.

"Oh right" He said running off "Bye!" He called back.

"Bye" Alex said in between giggles. The giggles slowly faded and she continued to walk down the hallway.

"Hey girly girl" Miley said walking up to Alex. Miley's dress flowed as she walked. Alex remembered the night by looking at the dress and winced. "wow hun does the dress look that bad?" Miley asked examining herself.

"No you look awesome Miles…its just the dress reminds me of…you know what never mind…so whats up?" Alex asked.

"I asked you that already" Miley asked giggling "You're really out of it today…" Miley smiled and then bit her lip "Is this about Tess 'Bitch' Tyler" Miley said loudly pissed.

"Languge ms. Stewart" Mr. Brown said while walking by looking through paper work.

"Sorry!" Miley said laughing and then turning back to Alex "Well?" Miley asked.

"Its nothing" Alex said.

"Nobody runs out of the biggest party of the year crying and then the day after act like she's the new addition to the adams family and when someone asks her what's wrong she says NOTHING!?" Miley asked.

"Wow spending too much time in the Drama Room Miles?" Alex asked stopping at the vending machine.

"No seriously there's something wrong" Miley said as Alex pulled out a bag of Doritos. Alex gestured to the bag to Miley. "Oh thank you" Miley said taking one "But come on Alex you have got to speak up if there's something wrong with you" Miley said pleading.

"Its just…" Alex took a chip and bit it. "I-" The bell rang Alex sighed "Look I gotta go um call me later" Alex said running off.

"UGH!" Miley groaned and walked the other way.

Mitchie ran up to Alex. Gosh was everyone making sure she was ok by talking to her separately today? Alex thought. Alex put on a smile though.

"Oh come on a Hi would be nice" Mitchie said.

"Um Hi" Alex said hugging Mitchie.

"Oh well your forgiven" Mitchie said as they entered the classroom everyone stopped what they were saying and staring at Alex.

"Ok Lex deep breath" Mitchie said. Alex sucked in a breath her face became red after 13 seconds "AND THEN YOU LET IT OUT!" Mitchie said screaming quietly. Alex realeased the breath in relief.

"Thanks" Alex said as Mitchie led her to her seat.

"Oh look it's the girl who had her period at Lily's bash" Tess smirked.

"That's not true you spilled punch on me all because you thought you had a little competition because you um boyfriend…oops im sorry EX boyfriend decided to dance with ME" Alex said glaring she was done. Tess gasped and looked around her.

"Well…" Tess started.

"Would you just shut the hell up…you cant win everything Tess and this just happens your first loosing battle" Mitchie said "Come on Lex" Mitchie said as they walked to their seats leaving Tess to look like a fool. "You ok?" Mitchie asked.

"I AM SO PAST AND OVER OK" Alex said smiling widely.

**At Lunch**

Nate walked over to Alex and everyone else's table. They all got quiet.

"Hi umm can I sit here?" He asked.

"If you give me your ice cream" Alex said smiling.

"Deal" He laughed sitting down and handing her his ice cream. She took off the wrapper and stuck it in her mouth.

"So…how you doing" Lily asked awkwardly. Lily only talked awkwardly when she was trying to get in someone's business and get them to say something they didn't wanna say. Alex glared and kicked her under the table. "OW!…Fine" Lily said acting as if she was locking her mouth and throwing the key.

"Thank you" Oliver said laughing. Lily snuggled up to him.

"Ew guys no PDA around me im the only single one at this table" Mitchie asked.

"Um hello?" Nate and Alex said at the same time.

"Sorry Im going to be the only single one SOON" Mitchie smirked. Alex and Nate raised their eyebrows.

"Their um something you wanna tell us?" Nate asked everyone.

"Yeah…like why Mitchie will be the only single one in our group…SOON?" Alex asked folding her arms.

"We just thought" Oliver said.

"The party…" Lily said.

"The dancing" Mitchie added Alex sighed.

"The dancing that ruined my social life here?" Alex said standing up and walking out. Nate followed quickly until they were in the deserted hallway.

"Why are you being so dramatic about this…" Nate asked "Why do you act as if me and you is such a disgusting thing" Nate added.

"Its not it's just… when Tess was with you she was happy and she still managed to embarrass me in front of half the school. Now that your not together I don't even want to THINK about what she'll do to me" Alex said sighing.

Nate laughed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you laughing?" Alex said sniffing as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Nate looked up and his face softened at her tears. He walked closer to her. "Do you really think I would let her do anything to you?" Nate said lifting her chin.

"Do you really think Im not questioning why you wouldn't" Alex said giving him the same tone. Nate's jaw hardened.

"Why is so hard to believe that I would protect you!" Nate asked.

"Because you have a reputation to protect you don't care!" Alex yelled.

"I do care!" Nate said.

"Prove it" Alex said.

"I've been proving it since I met you. At Tess's party when I broke up with her for you. When I stopped her from throwing gum in your hair this morning when you weren't looking!" Nate yelled.

"Well try harder!" Alex yelled.

"What more can I do!" Nate yelled.

"I don't know"

"FINE HOW BOUT THIS!" Nate screamed yanking Alex into a kiss. After what seemed for ever they pulled away from lack of air. Alex looked into his eyes. Her face broke into a smile and she bit her lip.

"That could work" She smiled.

________________________________________________________

**Ok so how'd you like this guys? Lol**

**Xoxo Ness**


	7. Talkative Day

Alex sighed as Mitchie continued to scream in excitement about her and Nick. She slowly raised her arm to slap Mitchie but another hand beat her to it. She looked behind her to see Miley with a bored expression on her face.

"Hello? I was going to slap her!" Alex said.

"Sorry don't look at me the hand did it!" Miley said in a tired voice.

"Ugh!" Alex sighed. Mitchie stopped screaming and held her cheek.

"I don't care who was going to slap me first all I know is that my face is burning terribly right now!" Mitchie said with a pained expression. Alex giggled.

"Sorry it was wrong of me…us…no me…oh whatever im not good at plural nouns" Miley said.

"Um…" Alex said ready to correct her but decided not.

Just then the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later I have gym and uh Miles…Please pay attention in English today" Alex said walking off.

"Wait what's that supposed to mean!?" Miley mumbled while shoving the rest of the sandwich In her mouth. Mitchie laughed.

"Come on" She said.

**In Gym**

Alex and the rest of the students waited impatiently as a new girl was arguing with the coach.

"Yeah you see me and sports don't work together so I'll just watch you from over here…or maybe over there since the sun is better" The girl said.

"You know where the sun is awesome!?" Coach said with a fake happy smile.

"WHERE!?" The girl asked excited.

"In the net with Russo" She said checking something on her clip board and blowing the whistle. The girl sighed and followed Alex to the net.

The game started (Soccer)

One of the girls named Shana kicked the ball and the new girl ducked.

"Um your supposed to try and catch it" Alex laughed catching a ball.

"Yeah right…EW!" The girl said ducking again.

"Hi im Alex" Alex said "Even though I always thought that was a boring name you know I like names like Paris…or maybe Selena, or Casey or…" Alex started.

"Tawni" The girl said ducking again. Her blonde hair flung out of its bun.

"I mean I like it but I couldn't see me being named Tawni" Alex said.

"No Tawni's my name" Tawni said ducking another ball.

"Oh!" Alex said "Well welcome to our school"

"Thanks…hey um is there any chance I can get out of this by breaking my ankle dramatically?" Tawni asked.

"Ooo…not quite the gym teacher once made a girl play flag football…" She said.

"What's wrong with that?" Tawni asked before squealing and once again ducking.

"She was on crutches!" Alex added. Tawni gasped.

"Your right…I'll just have to stick it out and take it like a man…" Tawni said.

"Good" Alex smiled. "WATCH OUT!" Just then the ball landed in mud and it splashed on Tawni and Alex. Alex giggled before Tawni screamed.

"EW EW GET IT OFF!" Tawni said "This was a new gym outfit!" She said.

"Nice job taking it like a man" Alex said smirking.

**After Gym.**

Alex put her hair in a messy ponytail and walked over to Tawni who was dressed as if she was a movie star. In white boots, black skirt and a matching black shirt with a black and white stiped shirt.

"Hey Tawni" Alex said. Tawni jumped and turned.

"Oh hey its um…Paris?" She asked. Alex shook her head "Selena?" She asked. Alex shook her head again "CASEY!" She screamed excitedly

"No…umm its Alex" Alex said.

"But I thought you said your name was-" Tawni said.

"No those were possible names I would change my name to once im older" Alex said.

"Oh you should though Alex is such a normal name" Tawni walked off. Alex rolled her eyes and walked in the hallway. Just then someone's hands rapped around her waist and swung her around. She giggled.

"Hello" She said

"Hello to you two beautiful" Nate said pecking her on the lips.

"Na ah ah" Alex said pulling him into a passionate kiss. He pulled apart and took her hand as the began to walk down the hall.

"So I heard Mitchie almost defend you and Miley this morning?" Nate asked.

"Yeah…and I met a new girl her name is Tawni Hart" Alex said.

"Oh I know her" Nate said.

"You do?" Alex asked.

"Yeah her dad is like a billionaire!" Nate said

"Wow that explains her clothes" Alex smirked. "So do you want to come over for a movie night with the gang?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sure I'll bring the chips" Nate said "Oh and some of my moms home made fajitas" Nick smiled.

Alex giggled "Awesome I love Fajitas…maybe I'll ask my mom to make some Enchiladas" Alex smiled.

"Great…I love you" Nate kissed her cheek before walking off.

**With Mitchie and Lily.**

"So when are you going to go out with Danny?" Lily asked.

"Who said I was going to go out with Danny?" Mitchie said.

"The guy is practically in Love with you!" Lily whined.

"Who!?" Miley popped up with a snow cone.

"Where did you-" Mitchie started.

"Oh Rico's monkey isn't sick anymore so his locker snow cone's business is back on" Miley said taking a bite.

"Oh can I have a bite?" Lily asked. Miley nodded and handed it to Lily. Lily took a bite.

"Oooo…chilly on the Lily" Lily said giggling and handed it to Mitchie who took a bite as well and handed it back to Miley.

"Wow that is so good…remind me to stop and get one" Mitchie said.

"Too bad I cant get one" Lily said.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Well Oliver wants to go to Alex's house for her movie night right after the final bell rings and if I ask him to stop by that locker to get a snow cone he'll scream in terror…that monkey is apparently…_eeeevvvilll"_ Lily said putting air quotes around Evil and talking like Dracula at the same time.

"Wowzerz…well I'll get you one…and Mitchie will tell me later about who's in love with her" Miley said.

"Of course" Mitchie said.

"Bye" Miley said walking off.

"Hasta La Vista" Lily said.

"Chow my sistas" Mitchie giggled and walked off.

_____________________________________________________________

**Ok the next chapter 'Movie Night' will be hilarious. Hehe hope you enjoyed this one**

**Xoxo Ness**


	8. MOVIE NIGHT!

Alex walked in the room with popcorn. Mitchie squealed at grabbed a handful before Alex set in on the table. Miley laughed at Mitchie's excitement and Lily just copied Mitchie but after Alex set the popcorn on the table. The guys hadn't arrived yet so the girls had planned to SQUEEZE in as much girl talk as they possibly could before they came.

"So…" Mitchie mumbled through eating popcorn.

"Ugh Mitch don't talk with your mouthful its un lady like" Miley said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and gulped down her mouthful "Well sorry MOM" She said laughing. "And since when do you bring a sheep to our Movie nights?" Mitchie asked pointing to the stuffed animal carrased in Miley's hand. Miley pouted.

"Cause stupid Jackson murdered Berry Bear" Miley said.

"Its ok Miles" Lily said patting her back.

"Im ok" Miley faked sniffed and then giggled.

"You people are so weird" Alex laughed. Just then Justin walked downstairs.

"Woah…hello" Justin said.

"Hey" All the girls said in unision.

"Why is the living room full of girls I don't know…Alex I told you I can pick my own people to date" Justin said.

"And dad calls me the dumb one" Alex said before sighing. "We're having a movie night…With MY friends so go upstairs and read like you normally do" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Alex be patient…" Miley whispered before looking at Justin "He's kind of cute" Miley giggled.

"Get off the couch" Alex said in disgust that Miley like Justin.

"Ok ok sorry" Miley said giggling.

"So you think im cute huh?" Justin said leaning on the couch.

"Justin?" Mitchie asked. He looked at her before getting hit in the face and knocked down to the ground with a pillow.

The girls bust out laughing.

"That's my girl" Alex said high fiving Mitchie. Justin stood and dusted himself off.

"Fine…" Justin pretended to walk off but then ran and grabbed some popcorn and then ran up the stairs.

"Your brother is worst than Jackson-" Lily said.

"Lily! Nobody is worst than…Jackson" Miley said shivering at Jackson's name.

"Well" Lily shrugged

"Yeah" Mitchie added

"Your right" Alex said nodding.

"OK!" Miley said "Lets start girl talk" Miley giggled just then the doorbell rang.

"Or not" Alex laughed "I'll get it" She stood and walked to the door.

"Lex!" Nate said embracing her tightly. She giggled and hugged him back.

"Woah woah sirculation don't make her turn blue Nate" Shane laughed and kissed Alex's forehead since she was still hugging nate "Hey lil sis" He laughed. Jason gave her a noogie.

"Hey" Alex said.

"What no hug for me?" Oliver said once Nate realeased her.

"Get over here Oken" Alex giggled and embraced him. She patted him on the back "Now go over there and talk to your girlfriend" She giggled as Nate rapped an arm around her as they walked into the living room.

"So what will it be tonight? Halloween, Madea, A Walk To Remember, or The Pursuit of Happiness?" Shane asked. Everyone look at him.

"What I picked Every Genre Halloween is horror, Madea is comedy, A Walk To Remember is Romantic but sad, and Pursuit of Happiness is Happy but Dramatic so…?" Shane asked.

The girls giggled and shook their heads.

"Well um Halloween" Alex said.

"What!?" Miley said.

"Yeah Alex…" Lily added.

"Your totally breaking the code of girls and movie night. The guys always pick 4 movies and we pick the chick flick and majority of more girls rules…don't give out on us now!" Mitchie whined.

"Ok chill sorry if im more of a horror movie girl" Alex said.

"That's MY girl" Nate said squeezing Alex hand.

"Besides why watch a chick flick which is all romantic when you have the two most sappy lovey dovey couples in our school?" Jason asked pointing to Nalex and Loliver.

"True" Oliver said.

"But still" Miley said.

"Oh shut up and eat some popcorn" Shane said throwing a piece at her. It went down her shirt.

"Ugh Pervert!" Miley said.

"Oh wow" Lily laughed.

"No- I didn't mean to-" Shane said his eyes wide.

"Yes you did…and you know what?" Miley smirked.

"Miley…no…" Shane said.

"This should be interesting" Mitchie whispered to Jason.

Miley ran in the kicthen. Two seconds later she came out with spray cheese. She sprayed it all over Shane's head.

"Ha-ha" She laughed before jumping over the couch and running in the back yard.

"never touch my HAIR!" Shane growled and ran after her.

"Watch the furniture!" Alex screamed and jumped up following. Everyone ran in the backyard. They heard a loud splash. They stopped in front of the pool to see Miley and Shane in the pool they busted out laughing.

"Come on" Lily said taking off her shirt

"Lily!" Mitchie and Alex sheirked.

"Lily…" Oliver purred. Alex and Mitchie rolled their eyes.

"Don't look at me like im crazy im not the only one jumping in" Lily said.

"Oh no" Mitchie said.

"Oh yeah" Alex smirked taking off her shirt as well. Nate's eyes went wide. (They have on bra's people don't worry lol) Alex turned to Nate, Jason, Oliver, and Mitchie. "Guys come on" She said linking hands with Lily.

"Come on its awesome." Miley smiled getting on Shane's shoulders.

"Fine!" Mitchie took off her shirt and grabbed Alex's hand.

"1" Lily said.

"2" Alex said.

"3!" Mitchie squeezed her eyes tight and they jumped in to the freezing water while screaming. The boys laughed and dived in.

Soon they were all in the water splashing around.

**2 hours later**

Alex looked at her raisin fingers. She smiled and jumped out the pool shaking her hair. Everyone soon followed. Nate walked up and rapped his arms around her. She smiled and turned in his arms.

"Didn't you get enough of me in the pool Nathaniel?" She asked.

"No" He smirked. Everyone walked in the house to get dried.

"Should'nt we-" Alex began before Nate's soft warm lips interrupted her. She smiled durning the kiss and pulled away. "Down tiger…come on lets go get dried off" She said giggling.

"I prefer you wet" Nate smirked.

"Ew stop it" Alex laughed and ran in the house. When they got in everyone had towels on one spot of their body. Alex laughed and grabbed a towel as did Nate.

"We haven't watched one movie" Jason said.

"Its not my fault Shane is a perv" Miley growled.

"Oh we are not starting this again you know what since it's the weekend lets just get some sleep and then watch some movies tomorrow morning ok?" Mitchie asked.

"Ok" Everyone said.

Lily and Oliver shared a sleeping bag and Oliver held her in his arms. Miley laid next to Jason but they didn't share any relationship effection. Mitchie and Shane laid next to each other and found themselves tangled in each other under a blanket. And Nate and Alex… : )

Alex rested her head in the nape of his neck. He had his arms wrapped around her and his index finger was twirling her hair around his finger. She closed her eyes. Everyone was asleep except Nalex.

"Alex" He whispered.

"hm?" She mumbled.

"You asleep?" He asked.

"I was" She snuggled into him more.

"I didn't mean to wake you" He said.

"Its fine…I'd stay up all night for you" She whispered even though her eyes were closed. He began to brush his fingers across her face. She smiled through her sleep.

"Can I ask you a question" He asked rolling his fingers over her lips.

"Hm?" She said relaxing under his touch.

"If I asked you to Marry me after college what would you say?" He whispered into her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him.

She smiled widely. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

"In every language…si, we, ya, yes" She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Good" He said and squeezed her in his touch. Closing his eyes and resting his head on top of hers "I'll remember that when I do" He yawned and soon found himself holding the love of his life in his arms while sleeping.

________________________________________________________

**Ok sorry no evil Tess was spying on them but trust she's gonna be in the next chapter. Lol hope u enjoyed this**

**Xoxo Nessa**


	9. Bring It On!

Alex awakened to find herself wrapped in a warm body. She looked up to see Nate and smiled as she snuggled up into him. Just then she heard munching she craned her neck so she was looking behind her to find Mitchie and Shane eating Popcorn and looking at Nalex.

"Um…hi?" Alex asked confused.

"Sh…you'll ruin the moment" Mitchie whispered shoving another piece of popcorn in her mouth. Alex was confused and looked at Shane.

"Don't look at me…I woke up and she was like this so I figured since she was the only one up I had to work with what she was doing no matter how crazy and Stalkerish it may seem" Shane said. Mitchie sighed angrily and glared at him

"Did'nt I tell nobody not to speak now the moments ruined!" Mitchie said.

"Well im not the one munching on popcorn right near people's ears!" Shane said.

"Oh I outta-" Mitchie began but was interrupted by a yawn. Alex looked at Nate who's eyes opened. He smiled at Alex before his eyes closed Again and he relaxed. Alex giggled.

"Does he always do this Shane?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…he'll stir look at something and go back to sleep its just his…WEIRD nature" Shane shrugged. Alex smiled.

"Well um Mitch I trust you with the kicthen you can make you two some pancakes." Alex said.

"FOOD!?" Oliver jumped up making Lily jump awake from his sudden movement. Nate jumped up as well making Alex fall off the couch with a thump knocking into Shane making him elbow Miley in the back making her yelp 'OW' in Jason's ear. Everyone was now awake. "that was a little loud wasn't it?" Oliver said. Alex lifted her head from the ground and blew hair out her face before glaring at him.

"Ya think!?" She said before laying her head back on the ground. Miley slowly stood holding her back.

"That hurt" She whined. Jason stood holding his ear.

"Your telling me Miles" He said.

"Well how do you think I feel?" Alex mumbled. Nate finally widened his eyes and lifted Alex onto the couch. She groaned and laid next to him comfortably.

"I'll just go…make the pancakes" Mitchie said covering her mouth to hide her laughter even though the tears in her eyes gave a it away that she was histarically laughing. Shane followed her. Soon everyone heard them laughing in the kitchen.

"They're mean" Lily said.

"Don't go girly girl on me now Lils" Oliver said hugging her smiling.

"Haha…HEY DON'T HUG ME IM STILL MAD AT YOU" Lily said.

Alex and Miley smiled while the boys rolled their eyes.

"So what movie?" Miley yawned stretching.

"Its too light outside to watch a movie lets go next door to Mitchie's she has a movie room" Alex said as Nate rested his head in the nape of her neck since he was laying behind her.

"Ok fine with me" Jason said.

"Me too" Oliver smiled.

"As long as you don't break a spine or make someone fall off the couch okay?" Nate asked. Oliver nodded innocently.

________________________________________________________

"Ugh…look at stupid Alex and Nate holding onto each other like that…" Tess growled through the binoculars.

"Maybe cause they're a couple?" Peggy said stating the obvious.

"Yes Peggy but its our job to make sure they don't STAY a couple" Tess said petting Peggy on the head.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Peggy asked.

"well your acting like a bitch which is a female dog so then yeah I guess" Tess smirked before looking back through her binoculars.

Peggy gasped and yanked the binoculars before throwing them.

Tess gasped and starting slapping hands with Peggy. They went around the bushes.

"WAIT STOP!" Tess paused and fixed her hair. "How do I look" Tess said.

"Aww you look great hun" Peggy smiled.

"Aww thanks!" Tess smiled

"Should we?" Peggy asked.

"Oh right" Tess smiled before glaring and then started slapping hands with peggy again. They ended up walking into the backyard of Alex's house.

"Do you hear something? " Mitchie asked.

"Huh?" Shane asked before a big splash was heard. Everyone ran in the kicthen and into the backyard to find Peggy and Tess in the pool. They busted out laughing. Peggy giggled in the pool while Tess slapped the water angrily.

"Oh yearbook opportunity!" Miley shouted.

"Right" Nate said grabbing his camera from his pocket and snapping a quick photo. Tess jumped out of the pool and stomped over.

"This means war" She glared at Alex and walked off.

"Why does she always look at me?" Alex whined looking at Nate.

"Because she's jealous" Lily smiled.

"Well…" Alex giggled and shrugged.

"Guys I wouldn't be laughing remember what happened last year when Tess wanted war? It was like the Punic Wars all over again except Nate and her were still together think of what she'll do now that they're NOT together" Oliver said.

"Well then…we'll just have to plan something too" Mitchie smirked.

"Like what?" Shane and Mitchie asked.

"Like showing Tess Tyler what we're made of" Nate and Jason said.

"Tess Tyler…Bring It on" Alex said smirking before smiling at her friends and nodding.

___________________________________________________

**Ok so some real popular vs. Unique wars about to come up hope you'll enjoy hehe**

**Xoxo Nessa**


	10. Lost you

Alex strutted in the school with Mitchie, Miley, and Lily. All of their arms were linked and they had smirks on their faces. Alex was in a white dress with pink and purple stripes with pink leggings and tan boots. Mitchie was in skinny black jeans with black boots and a white dress shirt that had holes on her shoulders and mid arm showing her tan skin. Miley was wearing a blue tank over a white skinny tank with yellow skinny jeans and black converse. Finally Lily was wearing a ripped jean skirt with knee length socks, Neon green converse and a white tank with a jean jacket hanging over. Alex's and Lily's hair was straight. And Mitchie and Miley's hair were in curls. They continued to strut until they passed by Tess making her fall backwards into her locker in shock. They all giggled and walked to their lockers opening them at the same time.

"Oh my gosh did you see her face!?" Miley squealed.

"I know she looked like a sour patch kid" Alex laughed.

"Guys calm down…we still have a lot more things to do. Wardrobe change equals…Check. Now all that's left is…" Mitchie began.

"Woah wait she's coming hide the list!" Lily said grabbing the clipboard and throwing it in her locker. "Ok now act natural" She said. They all got in exotic poses. Tess walked over and looked at them weirdly.

"What are you posing for Dorks magazine?" She asked.

"Oh your just jealous" Miley said.

"Yeah because our parents got us these new clothes…I mean hello…Head bands are so last week" Alex said. Lily froze and slowly reached up and pulled her head band off.

"Ha well if that's so then why was Shrek over here wearing one?"

Tess said putting a hand on her hip.

"Uh…because it WAS'NT a head band" Mitchie said.

"Huh?" Everyone asked her.

"It was…a…you know one of those scrunchy thingy's you get at the hair store that you use as a head band but its NOT a head band" Mitchie said nervously.

"Right…it's a headband…Anyways I wanted to inform you guys that whatever your little scheme is to try and ruin my social life in this school…just know that I'll always get you back and trust me…it'll be ten times worse" Tess said before glaring and walking off.

"Ok Akward" Alex said.

"You think!?" Lily said "Alex why would you say head bands weren't in if you knew I was wearing one!?" Lily asked.

"Sorry I panicked ok…did you see her eyes…they were scary" Alex said.

"Coming from the girl who thought of doing this whole war thing against Tess!" Miley said waving her arms around for extra effect.

"Look we're only as strong as our weakest link…" Mitchie sighed "And so far none of us have broken yet…now Alex I need you to be strong especially if we're going against…Tess Tyler" Mitchie said.

"Ok" Alex bit her lip "Sorry"

"Its fine. Now lets go we need to start plan two before Tess gets to gym" Lily smiled. They all ran to the girls locker room and by the showers.

"Ok do you have it?" Mitchie asked.

"Well I didn't know which color to bring So I brought Blue, Green, and…Black" Miley said.

"Blue…Black looks too natural she'd fine someway to make it look great on her" Alex said Everyone nodded.

"Ok…." Miley said twisting off the top of the bottle. "Hand me her shampoo bottle" Miley giggled. They handed it to her and Miley poured the blue dye in. She twisted the cap on.

"How long is this going to last?" Lily asked.

"4 to 6 weeks" Miley bit her lip smiling.

"Perfect that's just in time for the school dance" Alex smiled evily.

"Ok guys remember the plan we occupy all the other showers except this one so Tess has to go in here…" Mitchie smiled.

"Gotcha…we better go before the bell ring and someone gets suspicious" Lily said.

"Right" Alex said and they all linked arms and ran out.

**After Gym**

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" A loud piercing scream was heard throughout the locker room. Miley, Mitchie, Alex, and Lily covered their mouths to hold in laughter. Tess stormed through the locker room with blue hair.

"WHO DID THIS!?" She screamed. All the girls had their mouths open except 4. Tess slowly glared. "You Bitch!" Tess screamed and jumped on Alex.

"AH!" Alex screamed a ruffled scream before falling backwards onto the floor wear her and Tess began a duel.

"Guys Stop!" Mitchie screamed before getting kicked. "OW!" She screamed and fell to the floor.

"Hey! COME ON CHILL!" Miley screamed trying to rip them apart only to get wacked in the face with Tess's wet blue hair. Miley took her hand and swiped her face to reveal blue. She glared. "Oh no you didn't!" Miley pulled Alex away from Tess and the proceeded to attack Tess.

"Ok No come on!" Lily pulled them apart "STOP IT!" She screamed and everyone grew silent. "That's enough! This has obviously gone too far!" Lily said. Mitchie slowly looked up holding her leg. Alex touched her busted lip. Miley blue splashes on her face and looked down. Tess slowly touched her hair. She then glared.

"Oh no…this is not over…its far from it…Im just getting started" Tess said "You got me this time…but I will assure you…you will not get me again…" Tess said before turning to Alex "Especially you…I heard you were the mastermind to begin messing with me…Well your going to get it the worst…Good luck" Tess smirked and kicked Mitchie's leg. She yelped out in pain before Tess strutted out.

Alex ran over to Mitchie.

"Mitch im so sorry" Alex said. Mitchie slowly pulled her legs closer before Alex could touch her.

Miley and Lily shook their heads at Alex.

"Thanks a lot" Lily said helping up Mitchie as Mitchie put her arm around Miley and Lily.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"Because of you our lives are doomed to be ruin…We told you not to mess with her" Miley said pointed to her face.

"First of all you were the one who had the paint in the shampoo bottle and you all agreed to help me beat Tess so don't blame this all on me!" Alex said.

"Yeah but you were the one who suggested it…if you hadn't of done that we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Lily said.

"And again I repeat you agreed you could've said no" Alex said.

"What ever Alex" Mitchie whispered.

"What?"

"I said whatever…Shut up for once ever since you've gotten here all its been is Drama and frankily im DONE…D.O.N.E with your bullshit!" Mitchie screamed. Alex gaped.

"Enough said." Lily and Miley said before leading a limping Mitchie out. Alex looked at all the girls looking at her in the locker room and ran out. She saw Nate walking down the hall. She ran up and into his arms crying.

"Alex what's wrong?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to…and…why…it wasn't my fault…" Alex said between sobs before just breaking down in his arms.

"Ok…ok…shh…Come with me" He said leading her upstairs to the rooftop garden (Sound familiar). He sat her on a bench She leaned on his chest and began to soak his t-shirt. He waited as she cried while he ran his hand up and down her back for comfort. When she calmed down a little he looked at her. "You ready?" He asked. She slowly nodded "Ok tell me" He said.

"Its just…" Alex told him the whole story "And now they hate me and I lost some of my best friends" Alex sobbed.

"Alex I warned you about this…that's why me and the guys backed out of the war at the very last minute…you may of won with the mess up Tess's looks for a day but she's the one that actually won. She ruined your friendship. You see no matter what or in what point of view you look at it Tess always wins…" Nate said.

"Nate…she took away my best friends…I-im not going to let her get away with this…not…not without a fight" Alex said " weather im in this alone or not" Alex looked at him before standing. He grabbed her hand.

"Alex please…don't make her win again…I couldn't stand it if I lost you because of her" He said pleads shown in his eyes.

"You wont loose me I promise" Alex said letting go of his hand. But Nate knew the second she let go was the second he lost her.

_____________________________________________________

**Oh wow drama drama and oh yeah more drama hehe sorry for the late up date I've been having major tests and I've just come home and crashed so yeah I hope you enjoyed.**

**Xoxo Ness**


	11. Winning You Back

Alex stomped into the lair and walked over to the spell book. Justin looked at her confused as he set Max's mind reading kit in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked "You never go near any type of book…something's wrong"

"Try loosing your best friends!" Alex grunted before flipping through the pages.

"And you think magic is going to help…Alex you know that's a fake book that we bought last year at the Halloween store because you dressed up as the "cute evil witch"…nothings going to help" He said.

"Coming from the guy that's considering using Max's fake mind reading kit made out of a toliet paper roll, glitter, and MACARONI!" Alex sighed and slammed the book close "If only magic existed" She sat down on the couch. "Justin your smart what do I do?" she asked.

Justin sat down the mind reading kit and sat next to her "Well…just give them sometime they obviously need space…and you know hope for the best have faith" He smiled.

"Ok I was hoping for something more in the likes of 'Well plan something evil to make them believe you'" Alex said standing.

"Well sorry if I believe there's a mature way of doing things like this" Justin said putting his hands on his hips.

"What are you 40? Nobody does things maturely that's why kids were invented DUH!" Alex said walking out of the layer.

"Well what are you gunna-…Oh forget it" Just sighed and followed her.

**4 weeks later**

Alex's phone rang again. She pulled her hood of her face and looked at the phone. It was from Nate. She sighed and answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"What rock have you been hiding under I've been trying to talk to you for the past four weeks" Nate said worriedly.

"It's complicated Nate…too complicated for you" Alex sighed sitting up and biting her lip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Just that I don't think you should be around me right now…I've finally got the perfect plan to get Tess back and I have a feeling that to get me back she's going to hurt a lot of people I love….I don't want you to get hurt so your going to have to pretend that your mad at me" Alex said.

"I could never be mad at you Alex?" Nate said protestedly.

"I know that's why its called PRETENDING!" Alex said.

"You are taking this thing too seriously…your OBSESSED!" Nate said.

Alex gasped "I am not obsessed im a pices and you need to stop yelling because we are very sensitive!" Alex whimpered.

"Ok ok…im sorry its just I can see im loosing you more by the second" Nate said.

"Nate I told you that your not loosing me and to proove it…meet me at the dance tonight…and make sure Mitchie, Miles, and Lily are there" Alex smiled.

"Whatever you say" Nate said sighing and hanging up.

**At the dance**

Mitchie stood there with Miley and Lily sipping her punch. She made a disgusted face and threw the cup.

"Ugh I hate punch" Mitchie said.

"What are you talking about you love punch" Miley said.

"Not school dances punch. Its all…ugh" Mitchie shivered. Lily laughed along with Miley.

"Hey Guys" Oliver and Nate said walking over.

"Hey Oken, Grey" Miley said.

"Hey…so um…whats going on?" Nate said trying to stall.

"Um…we're at a dance what do you think is going on?" Lily asked

"Well your not dancing!" Oliver said.

"True but that's just because…Its weird, we have NOBODY to dance with" Mitchie smiled.

"Well you have me" Oliver said to Lily before dragging her off to the dance floor.

"You have me as well" Shane said coming up behind Mitchie.

"Oh great now im stuck alone" Miley said. Nate was nodding his head to the music while looking at the entrence. Miley smiled. "Unless…Nate do you wanna dance?" Miley asked.

"Huh?" Nate asked.

"Come on your like my brother lets show those people what Dancing really looks like" Miley said dragging him to the dance floor.

"I don't think that's a good Ide-" Nate said following her un willingly "Dang your pretty strong for a girl!" Nate said. Just then Alex walked in with a red dress and black heels. She walked over to the punch table.

"Nate where are you…you were supposed to meet me here!" Alex sighed. She looked through the crowd but couldn't see. Just then Jason walked past her "JASON!" She grabbed his arm "Have you seen Nate?"

"I think he's over there dancing with Miley…hey where were you?" Jason asked.

"Miley?" Alex asked shocked. She charged through the crowd.

"Excuse me…coming through here!" She said pushing people until she got to the center where Nate and Miley were doing some hip hop moves effortlessly and perfectly.

"Oh…uh huh that's right" Miley said while dancing.

"Oh oh…sweeeeet" Nate sang while laughing before clapping hands with Miley and pulling her in for a quick hug before laughing and looking at the audience. He spotted Alex and his smile slowly faded. He waved.

"Hi" Alex said smirking.

"Ugh its you" Miley said rolling her eyes "Did you show up just to ruin our fun?" Miley asked.

"No I came here to apologize…but to you that'd be ruining your fun because you didn't want me to walk in on you dancing with My boyfriend huh?" Alex said getting angry.

"Alex chill ok don't start making up excuses when you know its your fault" Mitchie said.

"That's the point. It was all of our faults and im sorry if your mad that your not effecting me by saying that its my fault but im done. Cause I know that not all the blame is on me. I've taking responsibilities for my actions but have you?" Alex asked. Everyone was quiet. Just then three claps were heard. Everyone turned to see Tess intering.

"Wow Alex you sure know how to put on a great LIE!" Tess smirked "You really think your friends are going to believe you…psh yeah right" Tess laughed.

"Actually…she's right" Lily said. Alex gasped.

"WHAT!?" Alex yelled.

"Chill Lex…when she says 'She's right' she meant you" Miley whispered in Alex's ear.

"Oh…your good" Alex smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Tess asked.

"I think its time you had a taste of your own Medicine" Shane and Jason said coming up from behind Tess.

"Yeah come on its time to take back the school!" Alex screamed.

"YEAH!" Everyone said.

"Wait…don't" Tess screamed and ran while the whole dance chased after her. Alex laughed.

"Well its not what I expected but its much better…Thanks guys" Alex smiled.

"No Problem" Lily said.

"Yeah did you really think we would be mad at you forever?" Miley said.

"Yeah!" Alex said obviously.

"You are dumb" Mitchie said squeezing Alex tightly.

"Thank god that's over" Oliver said.

"Dude…Shutup" Shane said.

"Jeesh ok" Oliver said.

"Ok I think that this dance is now officially over…who's In for going to the diner for milkshakes on NATE?" Jason shouted.

"US!" Everyone shouted before running out leaving Nate.

"Hey Get back here this is so un fair guys!" Nate yelled running after them.

_______________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed heeh Wish me luck on testing in School**

**Xoxo Ness**


	12. Hannah?

Alex stood up and stretched her arms as she woke up in her warm cozy bed. She didn't know if last night was a dream. She hoped it wasn't. She looked at the Ben&Jerry's ice cream pint and knew Mitchie had been over so it obviously wasn't a dream. She smiled and pushed play on her laptop playlist. Just then 'She Will Be Loved' By Maroon 5 began to play. She pulled on her white shorts and a blank tank as she put her messy curls in a ponytail she added some lip gloss and put on her chucks before dancing slowly to the music. She loved this song.

"_I don't mind spending everyday…Out on your corner in the pouring rain. look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile…And she will be Loved…" _Alex's pure voice sang throughout the house as a tight smile was plastered on her face.

"Alex" Max ran in with the phone.

"Wha- WOAH!" She said tripping over her carpet since she spinned so fast to face him.

"Oh…Hold on a sec" He said into the phone and set it down before running over to his sister and helping her up. She fixed her hair.

"Thanks…now what do I due this…honor?" Alex asked weirdly.

"Oh right um Shane's on the phone" Max smiled.

"Shane?" Alex asked confusedly and took the phone slowly "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Alex its Shane" He laughed nervously

"Yeah I heard…what's up?" Alex asked.

"Well Nate's kind of…" Shane said

"Nate's WHAT!?" Alex said worried.

"Uh…um…hold on" He said. Alex heard movement and a door open then she heard coughs. Hard, sickening coughs. She flinched at the sound.

"Hello?" She asked slowly.

"Hey" Nate said before coughing hard.

"Aw…Nate are you sick?" Alex asked.

"No BS Als…" Nate said coughing again.

"Well sorry…" Alex laughed. "How'd you get sick that quick?"

"That's what everyone wants to know" He laughed before sniffing "I have to go-" He said before coughing.

"There's your answer" Shane said as he got back on the phone.

"Why do you sound like your mumbling?" Alex asked.

"Im wearing a mouth mask…I don't need to get sick!" Shane said.

"Your pathetic" Alex giggled "Bye Shane" She said before clicking end and throwing her phone on her bed. Just then she walked downstairs to see her mom cooking.

"Hey hunny you finally woke up" Her mom said stirring something.

"Oh that smells good what is it?" Alex asked smiling and smacking Justin on the back of the head.

"My famous Tree Bark soup you want first taste?" Her mom asked.

"Matter of fact mom I think I'll get an apple" Alex laughed and almost tripped as Justin attempted to get payback. "Really Justin?" Alex asked before snorting.

She walked outside for a walk. She figured Mitchie was still asleep and she didn't intend on getting sick with Nick. So she figured Miley was the way to go. It was a few blocks away but what ever. She kept walking passing by houses until she got to Miley's. She knocked on the door to see Miley in sweats, a tank, and fuzzy socks. Her long curls rolled over her shoulders. She smiled.

"Lex! Hey what's up?" Miley asked hugging her.

"Nothing is it ok if we hang?" Alex asked shrugging.

"Duh! Come on in girl…oh warning big, crazy, country family…IGNORE at all COSTS!" Miley laughed and led Alex in. "You hungry?" Miley asked.

"A little…mom made tree bark soup" Alex shivered.

"Oh wow never good…how does Pancakes and bacon sound?" Miley asked. Alex widened.

"That's what you eat for BREAKFEAST?" Alex said in disbelief. Miley nodded.

"Well some days…" Miley laughed.

"Well I'll take that" Alex giggled.

"Cool…Hey daddy!" She yelled.

"Yeah bud!" a male voice yelled back.

"Can you hook up two pairs of short stacks and side of bacon? Oh and add some…" Miley paused and looked at Alex

"Orange Juice" Alex whispered.

"OJ! Please!" Miley yelled.

"ok bud" He yelled.

"Thankyou!" Miley yelled and looked back at Alex. "Told ya…Crazy Country Family." Miley giggled "Come on lets go in my room…" She said leading Alex.

Alex gasped when they got to Miley's room "Ok is it just me or do all of you guys have HUGE rooms" Alex gaped.

"we just have huge rooms" Miley laughed "You know im pretty shocked you came to see me…you usually hang with Mitch and the GREY brothers" Miley giggled.

"Yeah well I have to make time for my Miles" Alex said nudging her.

"Aww thanks…" Miley laughed. "So what should we do?" Miley asked.

"Well what is there to do?" Alex asked.

"Well lets see we can dress in my clothes and make a hilarious video of us being complete dorks, We can dance, sing, watch movies, go to the beach, go swimming, play pool…you know" Miley asked.

"Wow um…how about the beach?" Alex asked.

"Ok! Just lets eat first" Miley giggled as they rushed down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Alright darlin…here's grub…eat up…im going to go help Jackson clean that garbage disposal he calls his room" Her dad said wiping his hands and running up the steps.

"Your dad seems so cool" Alex said taking a bite.

"You say that now…he's so protective…and get this you know how some parents like to punish you until you tell them the truth?" Miley asked. Alex nodded "Well my dad puts me and Jackson through obstacles until we cant bare it…then we fall into his trap and we tell him" Miley sighed.

"Wow" Alex said. "That seems…like …"

" a Crazy country family" Miley asked.

"Well I was going to say a pain in the butt but you know that works too" Alex shrugged.

"_Stop tickiling my foot boy!" _Miley's dad yelled.

Alex looked at Miley with wide eyes. Miley smacked her hand over her face in embarrassment.

"Lets go…you can borrow a bikini" Miley sighed and ran up the steps with Alex close behind.

--

Alex and Miley sat on the beach talking and watching the waves. Just then they heard snaps. Alex turned.

"Why is that person taking our picture?" Alex asked.

"Oh no!" Miley grabbed her towel and covered herself.

"Miley what is going on?" Alex asked.

"Hide me!" Miley said. "We have to go now!" Miley sighed.

"What are you talking about!?" Alex said as Miley dragged her in the bathroom.

"Come on Change" Miley said throwing her clothes on quickly. Alex rushed as well before Miley and her ran out to Miley's car.

"Hannah…Hannah since when did you become a brunette" One paparrazzi said.

"Hannah who's your new friend" They said snapping a picture of a confused Alex.

Miley jumped in the car and slammed the door. Alex jumped in as Miley sped off.

"Miley slow down!" Alex said.

"_How could they know…I wasn't even wearing a wig.." _Miley whispered talking to herself.

"Miley!" Alex said shaking Miley. Miley snapped out of it and looked at Alex.

"Ok why was I just dragged out of the beach, and chased by paparazzi who happened to call you Hannah Montana TWICE!" Alex said. Miley sighed and stopped the car.

"Because…" She groaned and reached for a bag in her back seat. She pulled out a blonde wig and put it on "Im Hannah Montana". She said. Alex's eyes widened.

________________________________________________________

**I Had to do this. My reviews aren't doing so good…please don't stop supporting me!**

**Xoxo Ness**


	13. Beauty

Alex froze in the car and stared at Miley in shock. Confusion and hurt was written all over her face. Miley got a little worried at the shocked look on Alex's face. What was she thinking.

"Oh come on don't make me the Edward and you the Bella!" Miley sighed.

Alex tried to figure some words out, But was completely un successful. She was hurt and confused all in one. Why wouldn't Miley tell her the truth. Did everyone else know about this? And nobody thought to tell her. At the same time she was confused. How could Miley, her awesome dorky country friend be…Hannah Montana?

"Alex…hello?" Miley asked biting her lip.

"Wh-…why didn't you tell me?" Alex said turning to look at Miley.

"Well its not something you tell someone Lex" Miley said sighing.

"Yeah but im one of your best friends" Alex said. "You couldn't have at least tried? I mean seriously Miles I could've handle it" Alex said defensively.

"Look you can ask anyone. It took me months before I told them. A year for Mitchie." Miley said putting her hands up.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Alex screamed. Miley jumped and threw her hands back on the wheel

"SORRY!" Miley said as she began driving steadily.

Alex sighed in relief and held her chest. "Me too…I know…well actually I don't know how hard it is to keep a secret like yours from your friends I should've been more understanding" Alex said.

"Thanks" Miley smiled and hugged Alex tightly.

"Eyes on road" Alex said again.

"Ok seriously your starting to act like my dad!" Miley said laughing.

"Sorry…" Alex giggled

"But to stop you from freaking out so much…you did better than Oliver, He fainted" Miley said.

"Ha, sounds JUST like him" Alex smiled. Miley slowed the car as the parked in front of her house.

"Ok well this is your stop" Miley smiled and squeezed Alex "Thanks for everything Alex, For hanging out with me, for understanding the Hannah thing and…yeah" Miley laughed.

"Its ok Hannah" Alex said.

Miley gasped.

"Chillax hun…I was joking. April Fools" Alex giggled as Miley sighed in relief.

"Ok then…well thanks anyway…Love ya" Miley waved and drove off. Alex smiled and walked in her house. Justin was in her room when she got in there.

"Um what's up?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh nothing" Justin said biting his lip.

"Ok then what are you doing here!?" Alex said loudly.

"Ok I need advice…" Justin said.

Alex sighed "Fine…but in your room…you in my girly room is just weird"

"What about you in my guy room" Justin asked.

"Justin! You have FLOWERS as your Wall Paper!" Alex said pushing him towards his room door.

"Ok ok…can you let me speak!?" Justin asked.

"What!?" Alex asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I sorta need to know how to ask out a girl" Justin asked.

"Why are you asking me? Your evil sister. I could lie and tell you all the wrong things to say" Alex said smirking.

"I trust you" Justin said sighing.

Alex smiled weakly "Ok…well you wanna start with making sure your in front of people. Because that'll show that your not afraid to show her off and show your feelings for her in public" Alex said.

"Let me get a note pad" He smiled.

"Justin" Alex smiled and grabbed his arm "Listen…you don't need a notepad…or me…if you really like this girl…you'll know exactly what to say…I know you can do it, and as much as I hate to admit it…I have Faith in you" Alex smiled.

"Thank you" Justin hesitated and then hugged Alex tightly.

"Ok I feel your love J, but I need oxygen" Alex gasped for air.

"Oh sorry" He laughed and let go "Thanks"

"No problemo…" She giggled and walked back to her room where she fell on her bed.

"_Hey Rock star!" _A distance voice yelled. Alex sat up and looked out her window to see Nate waving. She smiled to herself and walked to her window and opened it.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"I wrote a new song for you…wanna here it?" He asked.

Alex shrugged and then giggled "I'll be right over"

**___________________________________________________**

**New song next Chapter hope you enjoyed**

**xNess**


	14. Deans Back?

**Authors Note: **Ok so I've noticed that a lot of authors are beginning to do this before they begin their story so I've decided so will I. So recently I've only been getting one review for each chapter and you know it pisses me off because I work so hard to make these. That's Why I haven't updated this in forever but Im giving you another chance so please review or else I'll delete the story J

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

_Chapter 14 -- Dean_

Alex slowly walked over to Nate's house and knocked on his door. Jason answered.

"Hey Jase" She smiled.

"Lexi…how you doing?" He asked laughing and pulling her into a bear hug.

"Im doing amazing…Um…where's Nate- room or basement?" Alex asked pointing upstairs and downstairs.

"Room…He was writing a new song…I think its for somebody" Jason said pointing to Alex and laughing.

"Thanks" Alex smirked and pecked him on the cheek before darting up the steps and into Nate's room. "Ok let's hear it" Alex said sitting on his bed.

"Well hello to you too beautiful" He smiled brightly.

"Oh sorry Hi" Alex giggled and pecked him on the lips. "Now come on!" She said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Ok ok…relax. Now remember how you told me about your Ex Boyfriend Dean?" Nate asked.

"Um…yeah?" Alex asked confused.

"Well…Remember how you told me he was disrespectful to you?" Nate asked.

Alex sighed "Yes Nate now what does this have to do with anything" Alex asked.

"Well it has to do with the song…" Nate stated nervously.

"So your telling me you wrote a song about Dean?" Alex asked.

"Dean. You…me…us" He said.

"Ok…" Alex bit her lip. "Go on" She said touching his hand and bringing it up to the strings of the guitar. He sighed nervously and slowly began playing a beat. Alex closed her eyes as he slowly began to sing.

**I know what you're use to. And I can show you something that's better. See girl I know. He use to abuse you, he only used to get on my level. **

**[Chorus] I can change your life if you let me. I can do it. I know just what you need. I can change your life. Girl, you make me happy and if you let me. And if you let me I'll make your puzzle complete. I can change your life. I know just what you needed. Let me provide it, there's no need to fight this thing. Cause as long as I'm breathing you can believe it. Going down on everything I love. I wanna be, I wanna be, ay. I wanna be, I wanna be, ay ay. Definite, permanent, perfect. [Chorus] I can change your life if you let me. I can do it. I know just what you need. I can change your life. Girl, you make me happy and if you let me. And if you let me I'll make your puzzle complete. I can change your life. I can, change your, life. This is where you should be. [Chorus x2] I can change your life if you let me. I can do it. I know just what you need. I can change your life. Girl, you make me happy and if you let me. And if you let me I'll make your puzzle complete. I can change your life.**

Nate finished and looked at Alex. She opened her eyes and slowly tears started to flow over her cheeks. She sniffed and took the guitar out of his hands. She then pushed him down and laid next to him her head on his stomach.

"I love you so much" She said sniffing again. Nate pulled her up and looked in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. She leaned back on the bed and kissed him passionately. He ran his hands down her arms and she moaned as she got goose bumps. He slowly put his hand up her shirt.

"No!" She screamed and pushed him off her. He fell off the bed. She gasped and put a hand to her lips. He peeked over the bed. "Im sorry" She said and ran out.

"Alex!!!" He yelled and tried to run after her. He tried to grab her but she moved just before he could. He tripped and fell down the steps. She whipped her head around.

"NATE!!!" She screamed and ran over. Shane and Jason jumped off the couch and ran over. Alex sniffed hard. Shane looked at her and then at Nate.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing" Nate winced and held his head. He slowly stood and looked at Alex who slowly shook her head and ran out of the house. "Ale- Ow" He said.

"Come on Bro…you can apologize later…right now we need to get you some ice" Jason said leading his brother in the kitchen. Shane's gaze stayed on Alex though. He hesitated before running after her.

"Alex" He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Im not ready Shane….there's gotta be something wrong with me right? If im not ready?" Alex said her blood shot eyes watery.

"No…what are you talking about…C'mere" He said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. He pulled away.

"Its just Nate and I were kissing and he put his hand up my shirt and I pushed him off the bed. I wasn't--" Alex began.

"Oh Alex…trust me Nate was not going to do anything…we promised to be virgins until Marriage…see" Shane put his hand up to show a ring "He has one too" Shane smiled weakly.

Alex looked down at her finger and sniffled a laugh. "I thought I was the only one"

Shane laughed. "No way in Hell" He smirked.

"Thanks Shane…" Alex sighed.

"No problem…you're my little sis…I gotta make you feel better" Shane smiled.

"Im still not ready to talk to Nate yet" Alex sighed.

"And that's ok… you can do it when your ready…besides we're putting his head in an ice box for awhile" Shane laughed.

"Ok" Alex giggled "Bye Shane" She smiled and walked across the street to her house.

Shane sighed "Oh what would these people do without me" He smiled.

**Two Weeks**

Caker219 Photo bucket name

"Alex!" Miley sang as she ran towards her and pulled her into a hug "how ya doing?" She asked.

"Im…fine…why are you so giddy?" Alex asked.

"No reason" Miley giggled uncontrobally and bit her lip.

"Mhm…is he cute?" Alex asked.

"INCREDIBALLY CUTE AND--- Heey no fair" Miley whined.

"Yeah, Yeah shush just give me details" Alex said gulping some water.

"Well he's so sweet and cute…romantic of course and--" Miley was just about to finish.

"Not those details…details as in who is he?" Alex asked smirking.

"Oh right sorry…his name is…Dean Moryote!" Miley smiled wide. Alex spit her water out. "He just moved here from New York! Alex isn't this exciting?" Miley asked.

Alex looked at Miley with wide eyes and then slowly nodded with a fake smile.

"Mhm" She said trying hard not to scream.

"Come on I want you to meet him…he's in our first period class!" Miley said dragging Alex.

"No Miles--" Alex pleaded but was already being yanked down the hallway.

"Come on Alex!" Miley squealed darting around a corner. Nate was walking when he heard Miley and Alex squealing around the corner.

"Alex?" He asked.

"Please I don't want to do this!" Alex said trying to pull Miley's hand off.

Nate grabbed her as she and Miley ran by. She fell back in his arms out of breath.

Miley stopped running and turned around. She sighed and walked over to Nalex.

"Sorry Nate I need to borrow her…oh never mind you both can meet Dean" Miley Smiled.

"Who's Dean?" Nate asked confused.

"Moryote" Alex whispered. Nate froze.

"Oh I'd love to meet him" Nate said angry.

"No Nate its…fine…Miley I'll catch up with you guys in first period" Alex sighed.

"Ugh…fine" Miley rolled her eyes and walked in her first period.

"Look I don't want you to do ANYTHING me and Dean--what happened is in the past" Alex said.

"And us? What happened" He smirked.

"In the past" Alex smiled and pecked him on the lips "I'll be fine" She smiled and walked off. When she got to first period Dean stood up slowly. He looked her up and down and slowly smiled.

"Yo Russo" He smirked.

"H-Hi" Alex stuttered and then gulped.

Ok so maybe she wont be fine.

_________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW : )**

**xNess**


	15. Crushing

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews…but please continue! Lol hehe oh and wish me luck! I have to bring up my grade in science so no uploads for awhile im sort of taking a break from the computer for grades. So please understand and continue for support

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

_Chapter 15-- Crushing_

Alex stuttered as Dean walked towards her. She looked over at Miley who was talking to the teacher about a quiz. Alex squeezed her eyes and bit her tounge. _Come on Miles turn around!_

Dean smiled. Alex slowly opened her eyes to see he was right in front of her. She stuttered and walked backwards bumping into something. She gasped and fell over the desk. Everyone looked towards Alex. Miley was last to look.

"Alex!" She gasped and ran over helping her up. "Are you okay hun?" She asked.

"Yeah…I mean I just fell over a desk and fell on the cold, hard floor but no im PERFECTLY FINE!" Alex said through her teeth sarcastically.

"Ok I was just asking no need to go all smarty pants on me!" Miley sighed.

"No…im sorry--excuse me" Alex sighed and walked out the classroom.

"Ms. Russo!" The teacher yelled after her. Alex sighed and walked around a corner still holding her head. She bumped into a firm chest. She looked up into blue eyes. She gasped.

"H-hi" He smiled. _Beautifully smile too? That is definatally a plus. _Alex gaped at him.

"I-im Travis… Travis Brody" He smiled putting out a hand.

Alex sighed in relief as she finally found some easy words. "Alex…Alex Russo" She smiled "Sorry I fell in English guess im still fazed…so hey are you new?" Alex asked smiling.

"Uh-- yeah just moved here from Tennessee" He smiled, dazzling Alex to where her knees were buckling. She shook it off.

"W-wow that's where my Friend Miley's from" Alex smiled.

"Miley…as in Miley Ray Stewart?" He asked.

"Um…ok you know her full name that's sort of creepy…" Alex began.

Travis laughed "No, no when Miley lived in Tennessee we were in the first grade together…I sort of hung her down first down a well…but I was a boy…that's what we did when we liked girls" He laughed.

"Now you say you were a boy-- you still are one right?" Alex joked.

"Yes" He laughed and nudged her.

"So umm-- do you want me to show you around?" Alex asked.

"Sure" He smiled and put his arm out. Alex giggled and linked arms with him as they walked down the halls.

"O.k. so this is the Cafiteria where the food is most likely to give you food poision. That's why most of us buy McDonalds and come back and eat here" Alex smiled then continued to walk "This is the Gym…kingdom of all Jocks…this is the music room…one of my personal favorites…and then there's the 3rd, 2nd, and 1st floor now let me see your schedule" Alex smiled.

Travis handed it to her. She looked over it.

"Oh Well look at that you have all the same classes as me" Alex smiled.

"Really…Great--" He smiled.

"Hey do you still like Miley?" Alex asked.

"No I got over that long time ago" Travis smiled. Alex bit her lip.

"Good to know" She smirked and continued to show him around the school.

"Oh this is just the dirt I was looking for" Tess smiled from peeking behind the corner with her camera.

"Why are you looking for dirt…its dirty" Peggy said sounded disgusted.

"No you idiot-- by 'dirt' I mean information to RUIN Alex and Nate's relationship" Tess said smiling devishly.

"Are you sure this is going to work…cause I mean from the past times you've tried things-" Peggy began.

"It WILL work got it!?" Tess screamed.

"Yes your royal pain in the butt" Peggy said. Tess slowly turned her head towards Peggy.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said…sorry?" Peggy asked innocently.

"Thought so" Tess smirked and clicked down the hallway.

**At Lunch.**

Mitchie, Lily, Oliver, and Shane looked on in amusement as Nate smashed his McDonald's Burger in his hands. The Ketchup rolling through the cracks of his fingers.

"Guys…I think he's officially lost it" Lily said tilting her head.

"I agree…who knew that burger had so much juice in it?" Mitchie asked. Everyone except Nate paused and then looked at their sandwhiches in disgust before dropping them on their trays and wiping their hands.

Shane stopped mid-wipe and looked at Nate "Why do you think he's so mad?" He asked.

"Oh Alex is hanging out with the new boy" Oliver said like it was no big deal. Everyone turned their heads towards him. He paused and looked at them "Why ya'll looking at me?" He asked.

"You knew?" Mitchie asked.

"Well duh-- they've been inseparable like ALL day?" Oliver said pointing behind him. Everyone turned in their seat and looked at Alex laughing at something the blonde boy next to her head said.

"Woah he's dreamy" Mitchie and Lily said at the same time.

"HELLO!?" Shane and Oliver shouted throwing their hands in the air.

"What?" The girls asked.

"I. WANT. TO. KILL. HIM" Nate murmured. Everyone turned back to him.

"Nate calmed down man…she's probably just showing him around" Shane said.

"Then why are they…inseparable?" Nate asked looking at Oliver. Oliver shrunk in his seat.

"Sorry" He mumbled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"He's right Nate-- Alex loves you besides why would she dump you for that--" Lily paused. "Ugly thang" She squeaked trying not to show she was lying.

"Smooth" Mitchie said.

"Im sorry im weak" Lily said.

"Again…right here" Oliver pointed to himself.

"Sorry Babe" Lily smiled pecking him on the lips.

"Yeah yeah…" He sighed.

"Look Nate what Lily is trying to say is that Alex would never dump you especially for someone she just met ok. And even if she did know him for a long time she would never betray you like that she doesn't believe in that type of stuff" Mitchie smiled.

Nate sighed and sat dropped his burger "Your right…atleast pass me a napkin" He said.

"Here you boob" Shane threw a napkin at his face. Nate laughed.

"Hey guys!" Miley smiled "This is Dean" She smiled.

"Yo" He said.

"Uh hi" Everyone said. Except Nate who was still looking at Alex.

"Nate be nice and say hi" Miley whispered.

"Wha- oh hi-" Nate began but saw Dean "Oh…its you" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah its me…im Dean nice to meet ya" He said putting out a hand.

Nate looked at it and then him. He smirked "Im Nate…Grey" He said.

Dean paused. His eyes grew wide in relization.

"Your him…" He said.

"Yes im him and your him?" Nate asked.

"Well of course the one in only. You're the one that stole her?" He asked.

"I didn't still her she's his…rightfully" Nate smirked.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe you didn't tell me Dean that your Alex ex boyfriend. And Nate I cannot believe you and Alex both new about Dean" She said holding her tray with one hand and the other hand propped on her hip.

"How'd you-" Dean and Nate began.

"Im a girl. I understand conversations made out of him and hers. Please, its like ya'll don't know me at all" She sighed. "Anyways where's Alex?" Miley asked

Everyone except Dean and Nate (a/n: who were in a staring fight) pointed towards Alex and Travis. Miley looked and her eyes instantally widened as her jaw dropped (a/n: as did her tray which landed on Nate and Dean's feet)

"TRAVIS!?" She yelled. His head turned and his jaw dropped as he looked her up and down.

"MILEY!?" He asked.

She ran over.

"At times like these I think I'll use a Miley Quote…" Alex began as she saw a spark between Travis and Miley. She sighed "Oh Sweet Niblets" She groaned.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Miley squealed pulling him into a hug.

"I know I've missed you…so has ol' Blue Jeans" He smiled putting his head in the nape of her neck and swinging her around. She giggled.

"I miss her to. How's grandma Ruthie doing?" Miley asked.

"Like you don't know…she said you've called every night…I just finished my Egg selling house" He smiled.

"Oh I want to hear all about it. Meet me outside after school. Dad will be so happy to see you" Miley smiled.

"Great" He smiled. Alex slowly stood looking down and walked out of the lunchroom.

"Alex!" Nate shouted. She slowly turned.

"Hey" He said "I've got burgers" He smiled pointing back to the lunchroom.

She smiled weakly and teary "No thanks Nate" She said turning back around.

"Hey" He said his voice husky as he turned her around "Why not give me a chance…im sure im not as good as Travis but I can try" He pleaded.

She looked at him teary. "Nate your much better than Travis…"

"Really?" He asked.

"You've always been there…threw everything…Im so lucky--" She ran into his arms. He sighed.

"I thought you there for a second." He laughed.

"Hmmm how many times have we heard that in our relationship?" Alex giggled as he wiped some tears with his thumb.

"Maybe a thousand" He laughed.

"Your not gunna loose me…" Alex said.

"I know" He smiled.

She smiled and looked at Travis and Miley through the lunchroom window.

"So much for Dean huh?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah I sort of feel sorry for the guy…you know Miley had a crush on him now its Travis" He laughed.

"Yeah…say have you ever had a crush?" Alex asked.

"Baby im still having one" He said looking in her eyes. She smiled wide and leaned in to kiss him

_________________________________________________________________

**Ok had to upload this one! REVIEW**

**xNate**


	16. Study Sleepover?

_**The Girl Next Door**_

Alex sighed as she flipped another page in her textbook and wrote down some notes. She had a huge exam coming up and if she got a C on it -- she'd be officially failing World History. Just then a knock came on her door. She looked up from the book to see Justin standing in the doorway.

"What?" Alex said aggravated. Justin laughed.

"Nothing. Mom told me you were studying...I had to come and see for myself" Justin smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes "Look if thats all your here for then im going to ask you to zip it and leave because im taking an a trip to study island" Alex then acting as if she was pulling a shade down "invisible shade" She then went back to studying.

Justin walked over and sat next to her. "Whats the exam on?" He asked.

"World History" Alex said taking down a few more notes.

"Ah I remember that exam" Justin smiled at the memory and then it faded "it was the first B I had ever gotten"

"Oh thats real encouraging. You might as well drawn a big F on my forehead" Alex said smacking his arm.

"Alex im kidding. I would've been severely tramatized if that were true" Justin said rubbing his arm. "its easy - - as long as you study"

"How is that possible when your sitting here talking to me!" Alex said pushing him off the bed. He stood.

"I get it. Im leaving now" Justin laughed and walked out. Alex sighed and then went back to work. Just then she heard someone calling her name. She groaned and then hopped over to her balcony to see Mitchie smiling up at her.

"Hey" Mitchie said.

"Mitch I love you but - -" Alex began.

"Oh you aren't going to reject a study party with all your friends now are you?" Mitchie asked smiling cheekily.

"Since we're close ... tell me - - will there really be STUDYING at this party?" Alex said crossing her arms.

"Well I was going to make it like a get together but your bossy aka serious of a boyfriend Nathaniel told me it was strictly for studying" Mitchie said clearly mad about that.

Alex laughed "You know if it were any other time I would be furious at him...but its not one of those times" Alex smiled "I'll be RIGHT over"

Alex ran back into her room to see her mom setting some snacks on her bed side table.

"Mom! Just the person I needed to see" Alex smiled.

"Why...?" Her mom said suspiciously.

"Mitchie wants me to go over and study with her. Dont worry I told her that if it wasn't strictly for studying I wouldn't go and she assured me it was for studying only" Alex said.

Her mom was shocked "Well I guess that'd be fine.." She smiled "Alex im so proud of you for concentrating on your studies"

"Thanks mom." Alex laughed "Do you mind if I take the snacks with me?"

"Sure... dont let them go to waste" Her mom laughed.

"Thanks" Alex quickly put her books in her bag and grabbed the snacks before kissing her mom goodbye and running out of the house.

-

Mitchie opened the door and hugged Alex but then pulled away "I smell Mama Russo's snacks. MINE" Mitchie said grabbing the plate and walking into the living room. Alex followed and soon was met with the sights of her friends she smiled.

"Hey guys" She waved slowly. Everyone lifted there heads out of their text books and smiled.

"Oh my lord hey alex long time no see." Miley said in a funny voice. Alex giggled.

"Hey girl" She said back in the same funny voice. Lily and Oliver looked at Alex with mysterious smiles. "What?" Alex asked.

"nothing" They said. Jason, Mitchie, and Miley giggled.

Alex eyes widened "Wheres uh... Shane and Nate?" Just then Alex felt her self being lifted in the air. She yelped

"Hey Baby" Nate smiled.

"Miss US!?" Shane laughed.

"Guys put me down!!" Alex said wiggiling in there arms. They finally put her down and Alex sighed holding her chest. "Jeez .. give a girl a warning will ya?"

"That WAS priceless" Jason laughed.

"I'd have to agree" Mitchie said laughing harder with Miley and Lily. Alex glared at them and then turned to Shane and Nate.

"You guys are mean" Alex said. "Nate too bad... no kiss for you now" Alex said smirking and sitting down on the couch.

"OOOOO . BLOWN" Oliver said.

"Shutup" Nate said sadly before walking back over to his textbook.

"Haha" Shane said and then went back to his spot next to Mitchie.

-- 4 hours later [ 10 : 30 pm]

Nothing but silence filled the room. Alex yawned and highlighted another part of the text book. She then heard a light snore and she looked around. Lily and Oliver were snuggled up on the floor, both with their text books on there stomachs. Mitchie was asleep leaning on a pillow and Shane's head was on her stomach as his arm was wrapped around her hip. Miley and Jason were on the love seat. Each easleep on either side. and Nate was alone on the floor in the middle of everyone his pen in hand, note book in other hand, and reading glasses still on his face. Alex slowly smiled and closed her text book. She put everything in her bag and then slowly stood making her way to Nate.

She slowly took his glasses off, setting them on the table. She then took the pen out of his hand and the notebook, setting them on his bag. Nate moved a little and then relaxed again. Alex slowly bent down to him and layed next to him. soon closing her eyes.

A few minutes later she felt two arms wrap around her. She smiled in her sleep and then turned her head to see Nate looking at her.

"I never got my kiss" He said tiredly. Alex smiled weakly and then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He smiled as she pulled away. "Now I can sleep" Nate whispered.

"Me too" Alex smiled. Then they both closed their eyes snuggling into each other before falling asleep. Once again in each others arms.

-- The Next Day.

Alex yawned and looked around to see everyone still asleep. She quietly removed Nates arms from hers and stood to go use the bathroom. She then walked to Mitchie's room and saw the pictures around the room. She smiled as she took the time to look at each of them. She then saw a picture of a Mitchie and A blonde girl. The girl had braces and glasses with flawless skin. Mitchie was younger then too. Her hair was lighter and she had a gap in her tooth. The two young girls to Alex were still the most beautiful she'd ever seen. Then she paused. no - - she thought. That couldn't be - - ... but as she looked closer she realized it was in fact ... Tess Tyler.

"no way..." Alex mumbled to herself and then heard someone. She turned and saw Mitchie in the door way.

"Hey Lex..." She said confused.

"This picture..." Alex said pointing. "Thats you and Tess Tyler... hugging" Alex questioned. Mitchie's eyes widened and then she began to stutter.

"Well you know - - I uh - - poop" Mitchie said quickly. Alex frowned.

"Poop?" Alex asked.

"What? Oh right yeah... I have to take a REALLY BIG POOP like maybe about THIS BIG" Mitchie said nervously showing her hands.

Alex eyes widened "WOW OKAY - - Mitchie if your'e not going to tell me the story behind the picture just say it dont make up some disgusting story ugh !" Alex said scrunching her nose.

Mitchie sighed "Okay... So I cant lie"

"YEA" Alex said still disgusted.

"Me and Tess used to be best friends. Then we got to high school and the braces came off, contacts went in and all of a sudden it was bye bye Mitchie and HELLO the queen of bitches...Tess" Mitchie said shaking her head at the picture.

"My mom still thinks we're friends so when we designed my room she put that picture up. She notices things so if I took that down she would start asking questions" Mitchie shrugged.

"Oh...well I think its a GREAT picture" Alex smiled "It shows how beautiful and innocent you both were...it shows the good past you guys had." Alex looked back at the picture.

"Yeah." Mitchie smiled weakly. "But now I have new good things" Mitchie smiled at Alex. "Like you guys"

"Yes...and dont worry i promise not to turn into a bitch" Alex smiled but then stopped "Although I would recommend staying away from me when its that time of the month"

"Right" Mitchie laughed and then her and Alex walked down stairs to see everyone still asleep. They looked at eachother and then smiled.

"You thinking what im thinking?" Mitchie asked.

"you thinking get markers and draw on their faces?" Alex asked smiling.

"yes" Mitchie giggled.

"Then yes.. I am thinking what your thinking" Alex laughed.

"I'll get the markers" Mitchie said.

"And I'll get the camera" Alex said before they both ran off to get the supplies.

* * *

**ITS 3:12AM IM GOING TO BED. REVIEW. TOO LAZY TO EXPLAIN WHY THIS WAS LATE BUT ITS BECAUSE OF SOME COMPUTER PROBLEMS SO HOPE THIS MADE UP FOR IT! OKAY MUAH! MUCH LOVE BYE!! XXOXO**


End file.
